Hiccup and Jack Vs The Apocalypse
by I Am Luminous
Summary: All Hiccup expected coming to LA was a fun time with his best friend, Jack Frost with all the wild partying to have both by themselves and at Flynn's housewarming party. Suddenly, the Apocalypse has begun and must survive against the demons. Now, Hiccup and Jack are desperately sheltering in Rider's house for rescue along with a few other friends. ModernAU! Rated T for language!
1. Friends Re-united

**Hiccup &amp; Jack Vs. The Apocalypse**

**_Chapter 1: Friends Re-United_**

* * *

Jack was a very patient man, but waiting for his best friend in L.A.X was like testing his patience. Wearing his blue hoodie, Light brown skinny jeans, and sneakers, he was overwhelmed by his fans, mostly girls, waiting for him in the lobby.

A girl approached him and without decorum, kissed him. As a celebrity, he waved it off and tried not to smile awkwardly for the sake of his career. The girls were getting braver and wilder these days, he thought. Though very famous, Jack admitted to himself that it was getting very annoying when some fans got through the security and tries to kiss and hug him. Damn, he still remembers the time when a fan asked for a picture and "accidentally" bumped his "junior", and the real surprise was when he found out that she was just a thirteen year-old. A freaking THIRTEEN year-old sexually harassed him…now that's embarrassing.

Jack was in the airport for nearly two hours now, and more and more people are gathering around him.

Jack thought to himself, "Damn it! How am I supposed to find Hiccup in this crowd?" Jack glanced from left to right to see if Hiccup is around. There was no familiar brunette hair bobbing up from the crowd.

"If only I brought my gun with me. Yeah, that'll scare 'em." With that idea, Jack's lips formed into a mischievous smirk.

His thoughts about how he can escape this crowd were broken when he noticed someone familiar in the corner of the Baggage claim area. He also noticed that familiar person have shaggy brown hair and forest green eyes, wearing a velvet-colored jacket, a black t-shirt with a picture of dragons on it, blue pants and brown chucks. Jack already knew that was Hiccup, his best friend.

"Hey! Hiccup!" Jack shouted through the crowd. When Hiccup didn't respond, Jack called again but still no response. He knew the obvious reason why, Hiccup wouldn't hear him with this noisy fans shouting "I LOVE YOU'S" to him.

HE couldn't stand it anymore, Jack scooted his way to Hiccup from this cannibal-like mob. Jack barely made it out of the crowd, but it was worth it when he was now closer to Hiccup.

"Hey Hiccup! It's me, Jack!" Jack called with excitement clearly in his voice.

When Hiccup finally got his baggage, he glanced at the direction of the voice calling his name. His face formed a smile when he realized that it was Jack calling him.

"Hey, Jack you're here!" Hiccup ran to Jack with open arms.

"Yeah I'm here. I've been waiting for like two hours because of you!" Jack chuckled when Hiccup gave him a "Bro" hug suddenly.

"Well, sorry dude." Hiccup said while releasing Jack in his hug, "Your fans are scary. Couldn't get pass them." Hiccup smiled apologetically while rubbing his neck.

Jack winced when Hiccup mentioned the word "fans"

"Speaking of fans…" Jack turned his head to the direction of running girls coming their way.

"Holy shit…THAT is a lot of fangi-" Hiccup was cut off when Jack suddenly zoomed away in the direction of the parking area.

"EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF, BRO!"

"YOU JERK! WAIT FOR ME!" Hiccup shouted back then ran away as fast as his legs could carry him.

After two minutes of sprinting, the two finally got to Jack's Prius and drove away from the airport. The two best friends were still catching their breath as they looked at each other eye-to-eye. They suddenly bursted out laughing like a pair of crazy bipolars.

"Man, I never ran so fast like that! With our fans chasing us like cannibals, I thought my legs has its own mind because my brain says stop!" Hiccup clutched his sides, caused by waves of laughter, then he stopped when Jack was looking at him with an almost teasing look paired by a raised eyebrow.

"What?" Hiccup asked.

"OUR fans?" Jack said with a smirk.

"What, you don't know I have fans?"

"I didn't even know you HAD fans in the first place." Jack chuckled.

Hiccup punched Jack's shoulder but not that hard to hurt him. He let out a mocking laugh. "Very funny Jackson Overland." He said full of sarcasm.

"Why, thank you Haddock." Jack grinned.

"Whatever. Now can we please go to a McDonald's now?" Hiccup requested as he pats his grumbling stomach, demanding for food.

"Oh I'd love to but…uhm…"

"But?"

"I can't really eat fast food right now..."

"What? Why?"

"Because, I'm on this cleanse…" Jack mumbled but loud and clear enough for Hiccup to understand.

"You're on a what?" Hiccup asked with chuckle.

"I'm on a cleanse, Okay!" Jack yelled.

"What in the hell is this 'cleanse' you speak of?" Hiccup was now laughing madly at Jack. Jack just gave him an angry glare.

"What are you laughing about? It's good for you. Now I know that a human must take a poo-poo six times a day!" Jack explained to Hiccup what a "cleanse" is.

"You've got to be kidding me Jack, that is not true. A human takes a shit two times a day."

"Okay I'm telling you Hiccup, that is what they used to think but now they know that you're supposed to take a shit six times a day." Jack explained. Again.

"So, you're not drinking alcohol anymore?"

"Oh, I'm still doing that alright." Jack admitted with follow up shrug.

"I mean, I'm on a cleanse but I'm not psychotic okay? Just on fast food. If you stop eating food with gluten, you feel better all day. When you feel all shitty, that's gluten."

"That's not true. Who the hell told you not to eat MSG-filled food?"

"It's true, Hiccup."

"You don't even know what gluten is!"

"I know what gluten is!"

"No! You have no idea what Gluten is!"

"I do know what gluten is. Gluten's a vague term. It's used to categorize things that are bad. You know, calories is gluten. Fat? That's a gluten." Jack being a nerd. An idiot nerd, that is.

"Somebody just told you shouldn't eat Gluten and you're all like " _Oh no, I shouldn't eat Gluten_ " Hiccup mimicked Jack's deep voice.

"No man. I'm not going to eat preservative-rich food and that's final."

Meanwhile at McDonald's…

Jack enjoyed eating his second "King sized" cheeseburger while Hiccup is still on his first and it's still halfway from done.

"Shit, this burger's so f-ing GOOD!" Jack said and then taking a big bite at the burger. "Thank you god for this wonderful FOOD. I LOVE GLUTTEN!"

"Jeez Jack. What kind of stomach do you have, a sinkhole?" Hiccup asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

Jack chuckled and then continued eating his king-sized cheeseburger.

"I guess you can say that." Jack replied. "Oh yeah I just remembered! I'm going to Flynn's house tonight. Want to come?" Jack asked Hiccup with excitement.

Hiccup rolled his eyes and groaned at the invitation. "Flynn?"

"Yeah! Flynn Rider? He's having a house warming party tonight. I haven't seen his new house yet, but I bet the party's going to be BONKERS Hiccup." Jack answered.

Hiccup sighed. "Look, Jack. I haven't seen Flynn for a while now and we're not that close. Plus, I just came here to L.A to chill with you."

"Well, then we'll chill together with those other guys in the party. The more, the merrier." Jack shrugged.

Hiccup grumbled. He knew he can't get out in this kind of situation, especially if its Jack convincing him to socialize with other celebrities and superstars like Flynn. Hiccup thought to himself that he wouldn't fit in because he was WAY out of their league. He folded his arms together and huffed annoyingly at Jack.

"Well, do I even KNOW the people there?"

"Well, you know Flynn." Jack stated the obvious.

"But he doesn't even remember my name."

"How about Snotlout? You're in a show with him, right?"

Hiccup rolled his eyes in disgust in the mention of that name. "I can't stand him, and he can't stand me."

"What are you talking about? Snotlout is like, the nicest guy around that party, I'm sure. He even said that you're an inspiration!" Jack said while burying his fingers in the greasy paper bag full of fries.

"Snotlout is a jerk. I don't believe he said that. And also I can't stand him."

"Alright Hic. Uhm…Oh! Wasabi Ginger! You know him too right?"

"I never met him."

"He's hilarious. A bit of a perfectionist and a clean freak, but he is a great guy. It's gonna be fun man." Jack reassured.

Hiccup turned his head away, watching the road as they passed by Beverly Hills. He thought for a moment. He's not a fan of parties because he's quite introverted. Also, he developed a sense of fear and experiencing some bad feelings in social gatherings. Hiccup himself never knew why, but he liked to keep it that way.

"Look Jack, It's gonna be fun for you, but I won't go."

"I promise Hiccup I will be with you in the party and I will stick with you in the party. And you know what else?"

Hiccup looked at Jack with his eyes full of discomfort, hatred, and nervousness all together.

"Nobody puts Hiccup in the corner sad and all by himself." Jack puts his right hand cupping Hiccups cheek with an encouraging smile. Hiccup slapped the hand hard and sighed in defeat.

Jack smiled and drove away going back to his mansion. This is gonna be ONE hell of-a night.

* * *

_Authors Note!_

_Well, what a way to start my debut as an author! _

_Okay I just wanted you guys to know that this is an updated chapter, so I made some editing in this piece of crap I called a FanFic. XD_

_Feel free to leave a review. And maybe make this story one of your Fav's and Follow's to get me motivated!_

_Also, the thing that inspired me to do this FanFic is when I watched the movie "This is the End" featuring Seth Rogen and Jay Baruchel, who is also known as our beloved Hiccup Horrendous Haddock. Never have I seen a movie that made the bibblical apocalypse worth laughing. And it's kinda gory and deals with mature themes, so just watch it when your mature enough (Which i'm not). So...yeah. _

_Until the next chapter! STARBLAST BLASTING OFF!_

**Disclaimer: I OWN NONE OF THE CHARACTERS, MOVIES, AND THE EVEN THE COVER IMAGE! CREDITS GOES TO THE ARTISTS AND THEIR RESPECTIVE COMPANIES!**


	2. On Our Way!

**Hiccup and Jack Vs The Apocalypse**

**_Chapter 2: On Our Way!_**

* * *

It has been a happy, care-free day for the two friends. Since they arrived at Jack's mansion, they did nothing but play video games, read comic books, watch classic movies like Star Wars, usual best-friend stuff. The two also discussed the showbiz genre, rumors revolving around the two of them, mostly in their love life.

Now, let us break down at least one rumor about the two them.

Let's tackle about Jack's first. About two years ago, a musical called 'Frozen' gained mainstream popularity throughout the world. It is so popular you can literally find Frozen merchandise everywhere in the form of kites, pillows, stuffed dolls, pajamas, and even dildos! Normally, the hero of the film garners more attention and spotlight than the other casts, but the reason of the movie's success is largely due to the deuteragonist's performance.

Her name is Elsa Winters, who played the role of Queen Idina of Arrendelle. Surprisingly, she has a lot in common to Jack. Both have icy blue eyes, nearly platinum hair color (though Jack's hair is more silvery looking), a pale complexion, and the two completely adore the winter season. Oh, and both of them had ice powers in their respective movies.

Then came the media.

Just because two actors had a lot in common doesn't mean that they're dating, right? And photoshopped pictures of the two scattered all over the internet didn't help their case at all. Finally, Jack and Elsa Winters finally met when they were invited as guests at a popular late night show. They discussed about the relationship rumors and Elsa, at long last, said that it is not true countless times. But somewhere, deep inside Jack's heart, he was hurt.

Then came Hiccup's.

Apparently, some albino-haired idiot (you probably know who he is) told the public that he has a crush on Mary Daiyan Malik, also known as 'Merida Dunbroch'. No, she is not related to Zayn Malik. However, Merida is Scotland's youngest Olympian to win a gold medal in the age of 16. Archery may not be as popular as Basketball or Hockey, but her flawless and perfect performance, along with her very cute face, in the events made her an instant icon throughout the world.

Heck, she even got offered to star in her very first movie. Hiccup only met Merida once when their films were nominated in the Golden Globe Awards. When Hiccup first laid eyes on Merida, she quickly became his celebrity crush. She was on the slender but athletic side, her pale skin made her light freckles and rosy cheeks standout, striking sky blue eyes, and the highlight that made her standout the most, her curly red hair that shows how fierce she looked when she was in the Olympics. Hiccup's heart skipped a beat. Coincidentally, Jack just so happens to be the special guest host and the announcer of 'Best Feature Film'. Like I said before, an albino-haired idiot told the public that Hiccup has a crush on Merida.

Now that that's over, let's go back to Hiccup's problem.

Unfortunately for him, in the next ten minutes, they will be heading to Flynn's housewarming party. Hiccup wondered what was so special about this celebration. It's just a man moving in a new house right? Jack said that every Rider party has a rap battle, and this time, he will be participating and will be facing off against Flynn himself. And he is even more ecstatic now that his best friend's coming to the party.

Speaking of, Hiccup is now in the bathroom, looking for some hair gel to make himself look neater.

"Why am I going with you again?" he asked, struggling to open the cap of the hair gel he found.

Jack was outside the bathroom door, his arms crossed and feet tapping against the hardwood floor impatiently. He rolled his eyes, "This is the thirteenth time you asked me that question! Because it's going to be the best party you'll ever attend to in your whole life! And you are coming with me whether by your own will or I will force you to!"

Inside the ivory color tiled bathroom, Hiccup sighed in defeat. There is no way he is getting out of this. One of Jack's hidden traits is his mischievousness. He will practically do anything to get what he wants. Just thinking about Jack's pranks and blackmails are enough to make Hiccup shudder. Basically, only the ones close to Jack know what tricks he'll pull out his sleeve.

There was a sudden knock on the door that startled Hiccup. It opened and Jack's head popped in.

"It's time to go! Now come on!" Jack announced, grinning.

And so, Hiccup took a deep breath, and exhaled, "I can do this" he muttered.

* * *

Hiccup ultimately decided that they ride a taxi instead. He completely ignored Jack's cries of protest and complaints that riding his sports car will be the faster way to get to their destination. Hiccup reasoned that there is no need to use the car. Flynn's mansion is ten blocks away from where Jack lives anyway. Though he was glad that Jack didn't argue with him anymore, for he only gets car sick when he rides with him, plus Jack's reckless driving. He seriously didn't want to die right now; he is still young after all.

After a few short minutes, silence took over the cab. Though the weirdest part of it was that Jack, usually talkative and huge bundle of energy in a daily basis, is unusually silent. That spooked Hiccup up a lot. The deafening silence continued. Hiccup got uncomfortable; he was used to Jack's loud chats and nonsense story telling. He glanced at Jack, and finally got the answer why he's unusually quiet.

Jack was busy playing Clash of Clans.

Deciding to entertain himself, Hiccup took out his earphones and IPod. He peered at the screen, scrolling and eyeing every playlist he organized. He continued to scroll through until one particular album caught his eyes. The album art had an ocean view, vast and wide. Also part of it was the Al Burj Arab of Saudi Arabia. The title was Ocean Eyes by Owl City. This is perfect he thought. He quickly pressed the play button and allowed the songs to take him over. Afterwards he ended up daydreaming..er, night dreaming, staring blankly out the window.

Meanwhile on the other side of the backseat, Jack was currently examining his friend. The brunette was minding his own business, singing along to whatever he is listening to. Jack sighed in relief; he's glad that the Hiccup next to him right now is calm and smiling unlike the bundle of nerves he was way back. He never stopped to wonder whatever happened that made Hiccup an anti-social. It must be a pretty bad and embarrassing experience when he was young, or maybe it's completely natural of him. But this is for his own good.

Seriously, have you ever heard of an introverted celebrity?

Confirming that Hiccup is probably relaxed now, Jack tapped the brunette's shoulder, grabbing his attention. Hiccup took his earphones off then looked at Jack.

"So…" Jack started. "Do you finally accept to meet and make new friends and socialize?"

Hiccup sighed. He ran a hand to his hair, "Well, we're already on the way there. Might as well."

"That's what I like to hear!" Jack cheered.

There was an awkward silence. Jack realized just now.

"It's been awful quiet for awhile now…" He commented.

"Well you're the expert in having fun." Hiccup started. Something in the tone of his voice told Jack that Hiccup is encouraging him. "What do you think we can do?"

Jack smirked at his friend. Is that a challenge he hear? Ha! 'Fun' is his middle name! He wasn't called as 'The Guardian of Fun' for nothing! All of his fun antics had been successful so far. Though this time, he'll try something else, something he had never done before. Hopefully, he wished this will succeed as well.

"We'll sing a song!" Jack declared.

Hiccup stared at him. He arched a brow, "Sing?"

"Yep!" Jack said with a smile. "I'll pick one!" Jack cleared his throat.

"_For the first time in forever!_"

Hiccup groaned "Seriously?"

"Hey! If you want at least a stress reliever, this is the only way to go bo-yo!"

Hiccup sighed. He plugged out his earphones and kept it inside his backpack and his phone in his pocket. He took a deep breath, before singing hesitantly. "_There'll be magic, there'll be_ _fun…_"

Jack chuckled, "_For the first time in forever!_"

"_I could be noticed by someone…_"

"_I know you get nervous in parties, but at least you have to trrrrrrryyyy!_ Hit it Hiccup!"

Jack saw a smile crept up Hiccup's face. This is turning out to be another job well done for him.

"_For the first time in forever! I can get to socialize!_"

The laughter of the two filled the taxi. Hiccup admitted that Jack's idea actually made his anxiety wear off. Interesting, does Jack actually have magical powers to make people laugh and have fun like the character he played in 'Rise of the Guardians'? Almost everything he did make peoples lives better, on and off the camera. He was happy that he had Jack for a best friend.

* * *

A few minutes passed, the taxi arrived at the destination. They paid the taxi driver and then exited the car.

"Thanks for the autographs!" The taxi driver yelled waving his hands to grab their attention.

"Anytime Mater!" Jack also waved. "Tell Lightning and Sally that we said hello!"

"You betcha!" Mater said with a smile before driving off, leaving a trail of smoke as he continued to do his profession. Hiccup and Jack have befriended Mac when they were scolded because of the noise they were making inside. Soon they found out that they were not familiar to Mater because he was always on the road, making a living and he almost couldn't watch television. When the two told him their names, Mater got excited because his daughter, named Sally, was a fan of Jackson Overland while his son, Owen Lightning, is a fan of Hiccup. Jack asked Mater to give his address to him so that he can bring toys for them. Mater was so happy that he almost lost control of the cab and run over people or crashed in one of the buildings.

"Mater's a great guy!" Jack said. Hiccup nodded in agreement.

The two began to march towards the mansion in front of them. No wait, not a mansion but more like a castle in Jack's perspective. The bright lights made it more like it was in a fantasy land or something that came out of a magician's spell, and with a plethora of nearby architectural styles from grand Georgian to hip modernism, wide tree-lined walkway to stroll in to, and a romantic garden that looks like a miniature Venice, its picturesque perfection makes it feel like you're walking onto a film set.

Jack stared, wide eyed. How much money did Flynn spent on this masterpiece? It must have cost a fortune!

Even Hiccup was amazed. Ever since he became a celebrity, Hiccup started to live in a high profile subdivision near Oakland where a bunch wealthy people lived. Sure he saw some mansions that was larger or more beautifully designed than his, but those were nothing compared to this castle.

"This is CRAZY!" Jack exclaimed.

"You think?" Hiccup asked. "Because I think it's a bit too much."

"What do you mean it's a bit too much? I think it's right on the money!" Jack scratched his chin. "Well…for Flynn anyway."

"Who does he think he is? Mickey Mouse?"

"Come on Hiccup, this is an awesome street he lives in." Jack then remembered the redhead very special to Hiccup. Jack's lips formed a smirk. "You know, Merida lives in this street as well."

Just as he expected, Hiccup's head turned to him in a fast motion. "Really?" It sounded like Hiccup's happy to hear the fact.

"And why are you interested now?" Jack said, teasing Hiccup.

Hiccup realized what he just said, and he totally regretted it."For the love of!-Will you stop talking about her!"

The two finally arrived in front of the door.

* * *

_Authors Note!_

_To my readers, (If I still have one) I am so sorry for the long absence. I have a very good explanation._

_My laptop broke down._

_Also that doesn't mean that I'll update weekly. In my country, school started about a week ago so maybe I'll at least update twice a month if my powers can let me._

_Mater from Cars got a cameo because I think he's one of the goofiest characters in Disney and Cars is one of my favorite animated films! I also mentioned that Lightning and Sally is his children just for the fun of it! XD (And I'm REALLY bad at adding/introducing characters in a scene)_

_For future reference, there might be JElsa and MerriCup!_

_And lastly, Favorite/Follow this story and feel free to review!_

_See you guys in the next chapter! STARBLAST BLASTING OFF!_

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**


	3. Meeting Flynn

**Hiccup and Jack Vs The Apocalypse**

**_Chapter 3: Meeting Flynn._**

**_(Warning: F-Bomb Alert!)_**

* * *

It was a very lively night in one particular street in Hollywood. Many had billed it as 'Super Street of Fame' because of the celebrities that inhabited the area like Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy and many more. But one particular home is the liveliest of them all. Obviously, It was none other than Flynn Rider's mansion, which is now currently having a housewarming. Many guests have already arrived, which consists of some big-shot celebrities, close friends and family.

Jack began to knock on the door. The noise was crazy from the inside; there was a lot of shouting and hollers. Hiccup's nose wrinkled as the scent of alcohol leaked out of the door.

Jack once again knocked on the door. "I feel so excited right now!"

Hiccup nodded his head. "I know you do."

"Seriously dude, if this mansion is so majestic in the outside I can't wait to see what it looks like inside!"

"Maybe tonight is not the best time Jack. It's probably a mess in there."

The two heard door began to unlock. Hiccup braced himself as Jack readied his smile. The door finally opened, and there stood a handsome looking man with a goatee and stylish brown hair wearing a teal colored sweater and brown pants and sandals. It was none other than the owner himself Flynn Rider, one of the most iconic Hollywood stars of his generation.

Flynn and Jack marched towards each other and both gave a friendly hug, a smile in each ones faces.

"Yes! I'm so glad you came to visit Jack!" Flynn said as he pulled out of the hug, both of his hands in each of Jack's shoulders.

"Why wouldn't I? This mansion is a MASTERPIECE!" Jack said patting Flynn's back.

Hiccup started to feel left out already. He knew already a long time ago that Jack and Flynn became friends when they were just starting their careers. He knew that both treated one another like brothers. He sighed. He was snapped out of his introverted thoughts when Flynn walked up to him.

"Hey, what's up Henry!?"

Hiccup mentally face palmed. Just like he expected, Flynn doesn't even remember his name. But Hiccup didn't blame him; he was used to be the least noticed kid for most of his life.

"Umm...It's 'Hiccup'." He corrected awkwardly.

"Yeah, it's 'Hiccup'." Jack repeated.

"Oh yeah!" Flynn snapped his fingers, "How could I forget?! You're the one in that Dragon movie!" Flynn offered Hiccup a handshake.

Hiccup reached out while rubbing the nape of his neck, "Yep. That's me."

"Come in! Check out my new place!"

Flynn ushered the two. The design and structure of the inside is not what Jack anticipated. He imagined that it will be artistic and magical looking, just like the interior of the house outside. Putting the trash and cans of beer aside, the living room looked normal; there was 3 ruby red sofas' in the middle of the room, occupied by the guests drinking champagne. The maroon and white colored walls that surrounded the room had paintings on it. Jack presumed that those belong to Rapunzel, Flynn's girlfriend. A huge flat-screen TV was built above the fireplace. And probably the best part of the living room, based on his observation, is the 5 kegs of beer and wine bottles in the middle of it.

"Like what you see?" Flynn said rather boastfully. He twirled around, "Designed it myself!"

_Well that explains why this place looks like the physical manifestation of Windows 8_, Hiccup thought.

"Whoa!" Jack tried really hard to sound like he was surprised, "Seriously?"

Flynn smiled proudly, "Seriously."

"Wow." Jack chuckled which sounded forced. Hiccup realized that Jack was acting it up. Why won't he just tell the truth? He's sure that Flynn would understand right?

"Why? Is it weird?" Flynn must have noticed the tone in Jack's voice.

"Oh no!" Jack spat out quickly. His voice turned panicky, "I really, REALLY like it!"

Flynn looked at Jack suspiciously for a moment, and then he suddenly smiled. Jack quietly sighed in relief.

"So what do you think Hiccup?" Hiccup's body tensed. Flynn was looking at him. Flynn was asking him something that's really hard for him to answer. "Do you like it?"

Hiccup suddenly remembered what Jack said earlier this afternoon. His hands suddenly became sweaty and he grew nervous.

Jack warned that Flynn is really, really short tempered that when you sneeze in front of him, he would instantly curse you and elbows you in the gut, based on Jack's experience. He even told Hiccup some stories. There was one time that Flynn went out on a date with Rapunzel, but he didn't know that the paparazzi are trailing them from behind...

* * *

_After they went out the restaurant, the paparazzi began to shower them with photos. The flashes of the cameras could almost make Flynn an epileptic heartthrob. His blood was boiling in anger now, and if the special effects in cartoons were real, his head could've exploded caused by the building rage inside him. Without hesitation, he pulled a pistol from his pocket and pulled the trigger, causing the paparazzi to disperse in a blink of an eye and by passing citizens looked at them with a mixture of fear and confusion._

_Rapunzel's mind was registering what had just happened as she glared at her boyfriend, who just shrugged and acted like nothing happened and brought the gun back in the pocket of his leather jacket._

_Rapunzel was very furious, "What the HELL did you just do?!"_

_"What did I do?" Flynn chuckled as he placed his left hand on Rapunzel's shoulder. "I only scared the shit out of the paparazzi that's what! And don't worry though! This is just a prop gun I used from my last movie!"_

_"Oh my god! Flynn you are in SO much trouble tomorrow!" She shouted. She rubbed the temple of her head trying to ease out her annoyance of her hard-headed boyfriend. She can already imagine the reporters swarming at their house and news about this incident in the next day, and in the next day on-wards._

_"Hey! They were pissing me off! So I had to do what I had to do!" Flynn said as they began to walk towards his limousine. Their date was going so well and the paparazzi just got to ruin it. He thought that those annoying maniacs deserved it. And he didn't care if the gun was fake or not._

_As he turned on the car and revved up the engine, there was one thing that Rapunzel couldn't get out of her head._

_"Do you always carry that gun around?" she asked._

_Flynn looked at her. He rubbed his neck awkwardly._

_"Well…not in the shower." He drove off._

* * *

Hiccup laughed mentally at the last part. He guessed that Jack made that part all up, and maybe he didn't. Hiccup barely knew Flynn, but he knew that Flynn is in the same level as Jack when it comes to being a troublemaker. Hiccup searched up Flynn's history via wiki-pedia, and he found out that the man was an orphan and formerly an infamous thief in his hometown. He was adopted by a rich family and his life changed.

Speaking of Flynn, he was still waiting for Hiccup's response, his arms crossed.

Hiccup didn't know what to say, really. What could he possibly say to Flynn? _Hey! Your house looks great and it's very unique_! Flynn would be happy to hear that. _But it actually looks like shit!_ Hiccup was glad that Flynn had a prop gun instead of a real one.

Pressured, he used the best compliment that popped out of his mind, "It's…not bad."

"And?" Flynn urged Hiccup to continue, a smile in his face.

"Well…I really have nothing else to say." Hiccup confessed.

The smile plastered in Flynn's face faded, "So I take it that you don't like art?" He questioned.

Hiccup did a double-take, "Excuse me. _Art?_"

"Hiccup my buddy; let me tell you one thing. You see this masterpiece? It's called my home. And this place is like a part of me. You two," Flynn pointed his right index finger to Hiccup and Jack, "just stepped inside of me."

Jack laughed, "So you both let us come inside you! That's great! Whoa. That sounded inappropriate…"

Flynn thought about it for a second, while Hiccup rolled his eyes. He really hoped this conversation will end, like NOW.

"Whoa. Jack you're right…anyway, do you see my point Hiccup?"

"Crystal clear Flynn," Hiccup replied.

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood or else you'd be lying on the floor knocked the fuck out!"

Hiccup gulped, "Well, I'm glad that we finally come to an agreement."

"I'm with you on that! Hiccup. Jack. I appreciate you two coming to my housewarming party and if there's something troubling you or anything, don't hesitate to come and meet me!" and with that, Flynn waved goodbye and marched to his room upstairs.

Hiccup huffed. That was the most awkward conversation he ever had. And in some aspect, Jack also agreed.

* * *

_Authors Note!_

_Shortest chapter so far. After a month full of school work I finally got this thing updated. _

_So anyway. I'd like to tell my reviewees that I will definitely finish this story, (Insert Queen Elinor's voice) or it's all for naught!_

_As always, Favorite/Follow this story and feel free to review!_

_See you guys in the next chapter! STARBLAST BLASTING OFF!_

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**


	4. Meeting Snotlout

**Hiccup &amp; Jack Vs. The Apocalypse**

**_Chapter 4: Meeting Snotlout_**

* * *

After the quite-so-awkward convo with Flynn, the two went to the kitchen to grab something to drink. Dodging some party-goers on their way, now that Hiccup got a better look around, he just realized that this party was star-studded.

In the second floor, he can clearly see Kristoff Bjorgman-an actor who is famous for his role in Frozen- having a nice chat with a brown, shaggy haired guy wearing a reindeer –themed t-shirt with a caption 'SVEN' on it in a Christmas-themed font. Hiro Hamada, the teenager who created the first and fully operational robot nurse code-named 'BAYMAX', was in the backyard having a conversation with his co-inventors. Then Hiccup saw Fred "Fredzilla" Lee, son of the great comic book artist Stan Lee, in the dining table sniffing…is that cocaine?

Anyways, after Jack grabbed a cup of beer and Hiccup managed to settle with a can of Cola, they heard someone calling their attention. Particularly Jack's. They turned their heads, and were greeted by a beautiful blonde woman wearing a sunflower printed t-shirt, pink skinny jeans and magenta colored converse. She was smiling from ear to ear, and Jack found himself grinning also. It was Rapunzel, and Hiccup swore she was glowing just now.

"Jack!" She squealed, "It's so great to see you again!"

Jack chuckled, "It's great to see you too!" Then he and Rapunzel embraced each other in a friendly manner.

"Oh! Have you met Hiccup?" Jack pulled said-man next to him by the shoulder, who was smiling bashfully and a hint of beet red in his cheeks. Gosh! Rapunzel is definitely one of the most wonderful women he ever laid eyes on, aside from Merida of course.

"Hiccup?" Rapunzel's eyes were squinted as she looked at him, then it widened and she let out a sharp gasp, "THE Hiccup?! As in, the 'How to Train Your Dragon' Hiccup?!"

"Yup," Hiccup answered shyly, "That's me."

And without a moment's noticed, Rapunzel was jumping up and down in front of him, squealing and chanting 'oh my gods' like a fan girl. She seems to be happy and full of glee to see him. Hiccup was very confused right now, and he looked at Jack to find an answer.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you something." Jack smirked, "She is a fan of yours."

"OH MY GOSH! I finally got the chance to meet you!" Rapunzel grabbed Hiccup's arm and shook it vigorously, "I'm probably your biggest fan! You were so good in How To Train Your Dragon!"

"Wow! Thank you so much for saying that!"

"Do you mind if I take a picture with you?" Rapunzel took out her phone and quickly went beside Hiccup, and he obliged to do so.

"Hey Jack!" Rapunzel called, "Take our picture together!"

She gave her phone to Jack and quickly took the picture. When she got it back, she quickly uploaded it on her facebook account with the captions 'Finally met Hiccup Haddock! Best. Day. Ever!'

"It was so great to meet you Hiccup!"

"And it's great to meet you also." Hiccup smiled. Thanks to her, his day got ten times better.

"And you two, have fun at the party! I need to leave like right now." said Rapunzel.

"Why? Where are you going?" Jack asked.

Rapunzel smiled, "I'm going out. It's my friend's night out!"

"Well, have fun then!"

Rapunzel waved goodbye to the two, then she marched towards the door and went out.

"Well, there goes the only person I want to be friends with." Hiccup muttered to himself as he stared at the door.

Jack sympathetically patted his friend's back. But he wished that Hiccup would try to be optimistic. He rolled his eyes, and then he found someone very familiar at the kitchen's table. His mouth formed a smile.

"Hey dude, why don't we go and talk to him?"

Hiccup followed Jack's eyes, and then he caught side of a buff-yet pudgy man with horned helmets watching an NBA game.

"Wait a minute, isn't that Snotlout?" Hiccup asked, "And why is he wearing that helmet?"

"Yeah! Would you like to meet him?"

Hiccup hesitated to say yes. Aside from Flynn, Snotlout is probably the most annoying person he has ever worked with and laid eyes on. They met for the first time when they filmed the 'How To Train Your Dragon' movie. When they were on break, Snotlout would follow and talk to Hiccup for minutes. He would praise every single sentence that Hiccup says. He even once said during in an interview that 'Hiccup Haddock is an inspiring man to work with. I want to learn from him a lot.' It could almost make Hiccup sick. Nobody is THAT nice. A part of him thought that Snotlout is doing those just to annoy the hell out him.

"Um…yeah?" Hiccup managed to say.

And with that, they strolled through the crowd heading towards the kitchen. Soon enough, Jack began to call the man's name.

"Snotlout!"

But he was busy watching the basketball game, "Oh, come on Nick Young! Don't turn your back! You're not even sure that three is about to go in!" Snotlout's pretty sure that he's going to lose this wager. Being a loyal Los Angeles Lakers fan himself, he admitted that this just isn't their year. The Lakers are already down 30 points to the Spurs and it's already the 4th quarter with 4 minutes left. Snotlout's shoulders slumped when a Spurs player dunked and posterized a Laker. His body sunk into the couch. He couldn't believe that he bet 100 dollars for this game.

"Oh man. The Lakers are losing again?" A voice behind him said.

He turned his head around and saw Jack.

"Oh, Hey Jack." Snotlout greeted.

"Hey Snotlout! So what's the score this time?"

"120-94. As usual, Lakers lose again."

Jack patted Snot's shoulders, "Come on dude! Don't be sad! And besides, I want you to meet somebody!"

Snotlout looked up, "Oh yeah? Who?"

"Hey Snotlout…"

Snotlout's eyes widened. Did he just hear that man's voice? It's Impossible! Hiccup never goes to parties! But why is that bastard here? It must be Flynn or Jack that invited him to come here! He peered over his shoulder and there's Hiccup, waving at him. Oh Shit! He hated acting all goody-goody around that walking stick-of-a-man. Well here goes nothing he formed the nicest smile he has ever done.

"Hey Hiccup! What's up buddy?" Snotlout stood up to greet Hiccup.

"Hey Snotlout," He waved back, "You look very…uh, nice today."

"Come here dude!" Snot said as he enveloped Hiccup in a hug. _You like hugs Hic?_ His mouth formed a devilish smirk._How about I give you a bear hug instead!_ And so he did. He caught Hiccup in a vice grip for only a few seconds. When he released him, Hiccup was coughing and began to rub his back. _How's that sucker?_

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry bro!" Snotlout turned into his good guy persona.

Hiccup waved it off, "What? That? That was nothing! I have a father the size of a mountain! And he gives the best bear hugs in the world." He joked.

Snotlout actually found that hilarious. He laughed, "Oh my gosh, dude that's great! So when did you arrived here in L.A?"

"This morning and boy are my arms tired." Hiccup answered.

"Yeah! And we just hung out all day, ate a bunch of burgers, and played video games for the rest of the day." Jack added, looking at his friend with a smile.

"Whoa! That's awesome!" Snotlout said, "I wish I could be there in a heartbeat but I actually adopted this awesome cocker spaniel this morning. She is a very beautiful soul!" He took out his SONY Xperia from his pocket, "Do you like to see her?"

And so they did. The picture showed a cute dog taking a bath in a tub full of bubbles. Jack cooed at it, repeatedly saying how he wished he bought a dog in the past.

"That is so cute!" Jack said, grabbing Snotlout's hand to bring the phone closer to him.

"Yeah-huh." Hiccup broadly said.

"Isn't SHE?! I mean… the only problem about her is that she can't bark." said Snotlout.

"Wait, what do you mean it can't bark?" Jack asked, with a mixture of curiosity and worry. "She doesn't know how to?"

"Yeah she doesn't know how to. All the vets that I went to said that she has a problem with her voice box or something. So her face is always meshed in the side of the cage and she was all like…MMMAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Hiccup was already irritated from the start. Jack may not notice, but his teeth were grinding against each other as the temptation of leaving these two urged him. And Snotlout making a weird, annoying strangled cry almost pushed him in the edge.

But he just smiled at the pudgy man, covering his annoyance, "Very interesting imitation of your dog Snotlout. But I'm kind of jonesing, so I guess I'll head of outside to get some fresh air okay?" _And maybe someone worth talking to_ he added in his thoughts, "Jack I'm holding you court, okay?"

"Sure man."

Snotlout and Jack watched the scrawny brunette take his leave as he walked right outside the mansion to the backyard. When Hic's out of earshot, that's when the two men started a conversation of their own.

"You know, I think my friendship with Hiccup just evolved in a whole new level," Snotlout said with a smile. And of course, that was a lie. Why would he make friends with someone he despise anyway? "And honestly, you're his best friend while we are new friends. It's normal that he feels threatened you know, and we get it. Wait, doesn't he have claustrophobia? Oh! and social awkwardness?"

Jack's chest rose up as he sighed, "Yeah. That's why I invited him over to come with me here, to socialize and to open up to people. I believe that this is the night we are going to bust this whole thing open."

Snotlout nodded in understanding, "Well, I wish you both the best of luck. I'll head on outside to meet with someone. See you later, Jack."

Jack nodded as a reply, "Later too, Snotlout."

The conversation was getting louder as more and more people arrived, and it was almost impossible to move an inch, considering the massive size of the mansion. But he bet the top floors are a lot more spacey, so he decided to head there. Besides, he wanted to talk to Flynn about a movie idea anyway.

* * *

_Author's Note!_

_Note to self: Don't make promises about updates. EVER AGAIN._

_To all the people who still reads this FanFic, I am very sorry. I don't have a lot of time to write stories because school is more important. Also, I am lazy as hell and I procrastinate a lot._

_And don't expect weekly updates, or even monthly updates._

_As always, Favorite/Follow this story if you liked it and feel free to review!_

_See you guys in the next chapter! STARBLAST BLASTING OFF!_

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**


	5. Meeting Wasabi and Movie Plan

**Hiccup and Jack Vs The Apocalypse**

**_Chapter 5: Meeting Wasabi and Jack's Movie Idea ._**

**_(Warning: Mention of Drugs)_**

* * *

Well, Jack was right about the upper floors being a lot more spacey, but he didn't know that it was like a freaking maze in here. There were a lot of hallways in the second floor, and if Jack wasn't careful, he could easily get lost in there. That may be over the top, but it's true, because he definitely heard someone crying for help.

Eventually he gave up in the search; since this is his first time inside the mansion he didn't know where Flynn's room is located. He tried calling the man by shouting, but the music was really loud so he stopped. He also tried asking some people around him, but that didn't go well either. They would say that they don't know where Flynn's room is or haven't seen him yet.

With a frustrated groan, he went back to the staircase, thank god he finally found it, and leaned his arms in the railings, watching the crowd in the first floor do their thing.

_I wonder what Hiccup's doing…_ Jack thought to himself.

There was a really loud conversation right next to him, which he couldn't help but to overhear that the guy with a really slurry voice was telling some sort of funny story and the man with shaggy hair was laughing like crazy. As soon as he turned his head to the left, it was just Kristoff and his friend Sven.

"And I'm lucky. But it's the same thing a lot though. It's like my girlfriend opens the fridge and then she said, 'What happened to the birthday cake?', then I come out of the room with a little frosting in my cheek area and I asked, 'what birthday cake?'"

"It's gone because you ate the cake!" Sven answered Kristoff whilst giggling madly.

"And I couldn't understand why she got so mad! I mean, it's MY birthday!"

Sven started to laugh out loud as he wiped a tear in his eye and said, "See?! That's why you're number one! Because of that!"

Jack grimaced at the two, especially the blonde one. Boy he reminded himself not to talk to drunken Kristoff anymore. But wait, I haven't asked him where Flynn is! Jack realized this, and wasted no time to question Kristoff.

"Hey guys," Jack greeted, waving a hand at the two.

"Hey! Well if it isn't Jack Frost my favorite-" Kristoff hiccupped, "-super hero!" he said, sluggishly slinging an arm over Jack's shoulder.

Jack chuckled, "Yeah. You're drunk," he said. He looked at Kristoff's companion. "Sven, you should take him home. This guy is WASTED."

"Sure. But…" Sven's shoulders are shaking as he suppressed his laughter, "A drunk Kristoff is a FUN Kristoff!"

Jack sighed, "I guess I can't ask him."

"Ask Kristoff what? Let me help you with that," Sven offered.

"I just wanted to ask if you've seen Flynn's room, or rather Flynn himself,"

"Oh! Yeah I saw him! His room is right behind this door," He gestured to the door right behind them.

"Seriously?" Jack couldn't believe it. It was right here all along?

"Yeah."

"Okay. Thanks," Jack said as he unlinked Kristoff's arm from his shoulder carefully and handed the drunk man back to Sven. "You really should get him some place to sleep. The couch in the living room would do."

Sven nodded. "I think I'll just take him home," he said as he released another contained laughter. "He is SO going to have a massive hangover this morning!"

"Hey Jack! Would you mind asking Santa Claus what I'm going to get this year!?" Kristoff laughed, prompting Sven to laugh along too.

Jack rolled his eyes, "Don't worry Kris! I will."

As the two went downstairs, Jack finally knocked on door that he had so longed to find. He would seriously give Flynn some piece of his mind about house remodeling.

* * *

Hiccup didn't know why he got into this situation.

He was just having a nice conversation with Hiro Hamada, a teenage wonder with amazing I.Q, about his invention BAYMAX the robot nurse. But what Hiccup found out was that the idea about the robot nurse was Tadashi's, Hiro's older brother. Hiro told Hiccup that Tadashi died in an incident. Hiccup did remember that a school in San Francisco was burned down and there was only one casualty named Tadashi Hamada when he watched the news on T.V. Hiccup thought that it was sweet and awesome for Hiro to continue his brother's legacy.

He and Hiro talked for about an hour. The conversation was going so well, and Hiccup believes that if it ended, they would end up us friends. Sure Hiro was fourteen years old and he's eighteen, but that still counts as socializing. Unfortunately, that's when Fred, who is so high in cocaine, decided to chip in.

"What's up Amigos!?" He greeted, eyes red and veiny. Hiro and Hiccup smelled something funny about Fred. They couldn't identify what it is, but it definitely gave them a headache. And when they saw white powder in Fred's upper lip, they finally got their answer.

"Did you just sniffed cocaine?" Hiro demanded.

Fred smiled idiotically and said, "Oh yeah. And I brought some for you too!"

Fred raised his right hand. When he opened his palm, he revealed a hand-full of cocaine. Without even hesitating, he blew the white-powder directly at Hiro's face, catching the boy by surprise. Hiro stood there in shock; his eyes closed and mouth agape. He swore to himself never to do any of the stuff delinquents do, like doing drugs for example. He officially regretted that he had to stop by here. And his life is officially ruined.

"WHAT THE HELL MAN!?" Hiro cried, rubbing the cocaine off his face furiously. "I'VE NEVER DONE COCAINE! AND I SWORE THAT I WOULD NEVER TRY ANY OF THIS STUFF!"

"Why are you complaining? That stuff is expensive!" Fred said.

"Fred, What are you doing!?" Hiccup questioned, helping Hiro calm himself down.

"Shit, shit, shit, I'm nervous dude." Hiro stammered, "What if they have to do some random drug test in school or something!? If they find out about this I could get expelled!"

Hiccup glared at Fred, "What's wrong with you man?"

Instead of answering Hiccup, Fred laughed by watching a very nervous Hiro. "Looky here! The young man is freaking out!"

"I've never done drugs before man!" Hiro yelled. "You could've ruined my life!"

Fred shrugged, "Well whenever that happens, I will say sorry in advance." He stepped forward and ruffled Hiro's hair, "But you got to admit, feels good for a moment there, right?"

Hiro slapped Fred's hand away hard as he looked at the man full of disgust, "And why would I feel good!?"

Fred backed off while rubbing the red mark in his hand to ease out the pain. "Wow. You should not hang out with Wasabi anymore. His sensitiveness is taking effect on you."

Hiro rolled his eyes and did not respond anymore, completely ignoring Fred.

Fred snorted. "Killjoy," then he walked away, while yelling to some girls in bikini suits at the pool about how awesome he was and that this is the best party he has ever been to.

Hiro sighed, "He's never usually like this."

Hiccup looked at boy, "Who? Fred? You know him?"

"Yeah. He's actually one of my brother's best friends and he helped me a lot when I was building BAYMAX."

"Really?"

Hiro nodded. "Originally, BAYMAX's design looked like a giant white balloon, which I think is pretty boring but adorable." He chuckled, "Fred decided to help and gave me the design to give BAYMAX some upgrades. It turned out pretty awesome."

Hiccup had to agree. BAYMAX looked more like a super hero than a robot nurse. Hands down to the coke sniffer, he might actually take over Marvel Comics the day when his father retires.

"But since when did he started using…you know." Hiccup blurted out.

Hiro shrugged. "I swear, I'm gonna request BAYMAX to scan Fred's system once we got back home. Stan Lee is SO going to kill him."

Hiccup chuckled. He took a sip in his soda can while Hiro looked at his watch.

"Eight thirty. He should be here right now," Hiro said.

"Who?" Hiccup asked, wiping soda that spilled from his lips.

"My friend Wasabi," He told.

Wasabi. Hiccup definitely remembered Jack mentioning that name from their ride home. So that means this 'Wasabi' was special to Jack. And if the man was also a friend of Hiro's, he must be a pretty respectable person.

"Yo Hiro!" a voice behind him said.

Hiccup turned around, and he saw a tall, burly, dark skinned man. His hair in dreadlocks wearing a San Francisco 49ers football jersey and green pants. Hiccup quickly recognized him as Wasabi Ginger.

"Hey Wasabi!" Hiro ran towards the man and both did some complicated handshake.

"I thought I'd see you here. Was wondering why you're gone in the hotel, then I remembered why we're in LA in the first place!" Wasabi said with a smile, "Aren't you a little under-aged to be in this kind of party?"

Hiro shrugged, "It's a Housewarming. Oh and can I borrow your car keys? I want to go back home. "

"After what you did to my car when I was teaching you how to drive that one time? I don't think so kid." Wasabi crossed his arms.

Hiro rolled his eyes, "I told you I'm sorry! I even paid for the damages! Ok-Well most of the payment came from you but still! Don't worry I'm completely better in handling cars now!"

Wasabi, not fully convinced in what Hiro was pleading, decided to give the boy some money as he took out his wallet, "Here's twenty dollars, ride a cab and go straight to the hotel. Got it?"

Hiro shoulders slumped as he sighed in defeat. "Oh alright." as he turned around, he saw Hiccup just standing there awkwardly. Hiro mentally slaps himself for not remembering his new friend.

"Hey Wasabi have you met Hiccup? The one in the Dragon movie?" said Hiro.

Wasabi looked at Hiccup, he made a smile then he walked towards him, his right hand outstretched as he offered Hiccup a handshake. "Yeah I know you. Jack's boy?"

Hiccup nodded, "Yeah."

"Glad to meet you!" Wasabi said as he shook hands with Hiccup.

"Likewise," Hiccup responded with an honest smile.

"Jack tells us all about you, you know. So are you in the city to visit him or something?" Wasabi questioned.

"Yeah, but I try not to come down here very much." Hiccup answered. True to his word, he's just not comfortable to be in the city. He's just not fond to people's lifestyle here.

"So you don't like L.A?" Hiro asked. Now he finds Hiccup a very confusing person, Hiccup is a MOVIE STAR! He supposed that he already got the hang of the culture of Los Angeles.

Hiccup simply shooked his head.

"Then what lifestyle are you into?" Wasabi questioned, now he was just as confused as Hiro.

Just when Hiccup was going to answer, Hiro cut him off when the teen asked, "Are you a hipster, Hic?"

"No, I'm not a hipster Hiro."

Wasabi scratched his chin as he observed Hiccup from top to bottom. He had to agree to Hiro, Hiccup had 'hipster' written all over him. "Yeah. You do seem to hate a lot of things, and you're pants are awfully tight."

Yes. Hiccup hates a lot of things. In fact, he's pretty picky about almost everything. But that doesn't mean that he's a hipster!

"No, I just… don't like Los Angeles but that doesn't make me a hipster!" said Hiccup.

Hiro arched a brow. "Oh yeah? I bet you hate movies that most people love."

Hiccup scoffed.

"You like Minions?" Wasabi asked as he crossed his arms.

"No. That movie is a horrendous piece of crap." Hiccup answered. Who would watch a movie about three over-sized bananas?

"What about Frozen?" This time Hiro was the one who asked.

Hiccup couldn't stop his eyes from rolling, "Overrated."

Hiro gasped dramatically, "So you ARE a hipster!"

Once again, Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Do you want to build a snowman?" Hiro quoted.

"Yeah I'm familiar with it." said Hiccup who nods, understanding the reference.

"It doesn't have to be a snowman…" Wasabi sang and he quietly shed a tear as he stared blankly; remembering the scene in the movie when the queen and the king died in the stormy sea and the two princesses' mourned their parents.

His two acquaintances looked at him weirded out.

* * *

"Why don't we do a movie together?" Jack suggested as they sat down at Flynn's platinum colored chair in the terrace, in front of them was the most beautiful view of the Hollywood hills, the Hollywood sign lit up by spotlights and also Los Angeles itself.

Flynn should've been the one telling this kind of offer to Jack; he could have offered this to him years ago. But because of the fact that they work under rival studios, Walt Disney Pictures and Dreamworks, their ambition of working together is impossible.

Flynn sighed, "I would love to Jack, but you and I work for different studios! With a rivalry at that! It's near to impossible you know."

"I know, but I already have ideas!" Jack said with a smile as he looked at Flynn.

Flynn shrugged, leaning in his chair. "Well, shoot!"

"Okay, I haven't named the characters yet but the two of us are heroes. We are secret agents whose mission is to stop a drug lord, which will be played by Hans, from assassinating this billionaire that wants marijuana sold legally, which makes the drug lords' business' collapse.

Flynn blinked and sat right in his chair, "Awesome, but leave the story telling to the writers, okay?"

Jack glared, "Sure it sounds dumb, but with the effort of directing, negotiating and producing we can pull this off!"

Flynn nodded, "Well let's hope for the best. You have an ending yet?"

"Uh… actually I have no idea," Jack admitted

A random thought came to Flynn's mind. He can't wait to tell Jack this. It was going to be the best sacrifice a hero would do ever!

"I know!" Flynn said. "Hans is a drug lord right? In the final battle, he's gonna smoke all the weed and he is so high he's going to think that he's a monster. Eventually you are going to lose to him in a fight and I'll sacrifice myself to save you!"

Jack nodded.

"And Hans, freaking EATS me alive!" Flynn laughed.

"Why would he eat you?" Jack questioned, his face frowned.

"I don't know. I'm just trying to think that it's the nastiest way to go!" Flynn chuckled.

"Yeah okay, he could eat you. That's a good idea man," Jack praised before he and Flynn shared a good round of laughter at their movie idea.

"He's just out of his mind!" Flynn added, clenching his painful stomach from unending laughter.

* * *

_Authors Note!_

_Fastest update, and also the longest chapter so far. Also I got a one week vacation so lots of writing time!_

_Next chapter would probably be Flynn and Jack's rap battle. it's more like a filler chapter really._

_As always, Favorite/Follow this story if you liked it and feel free to review!_

_See you guys in the next chapter! STARBLAST BLASTING OFF!_

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**


	6. The Rap Battle! (I

**Hiccup and Jack Vs The Apocalypse**

**_Chapter 6: The Rap Battle (...Sort of)_**

**_(Warning:Explicit Content!)_**

**_(Reminder: _**_I-Jack _**B-Flynn)**

* * *

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE?! THE MOST AWAITED EVENT OF THE NIGHT WILL START IN TEN MINUTES! WHO DO YA GOT?!"

The crowd cheered as the living room of the mansion took center stage for Flynn's annual rap battle. Loud chants of 'Jack' and 'Flynn' surrounded the block of the so called Street of Fame as the two stars of the evening made last minute preparations in their rooms. While Flynn rehearses his lines, Jack is concerned about his wardrobe.

'Which of this is better? Curry's 30 or Kobe's 24?' He wondered to himself.

Someone knocked at the door of his room.

"Come in!" Jack yelled, finally picking and wore Kobe's number 24 Lakers jersey and a navy blue bonnet.

The door opened, revealing an exhausted Hiccup who struggled to get his way over the crowd and packed stairs that the people chose to stay and watch the show. Hiccup closed the door and flopped down into the bed with a poof.

"Hey Hic," Jack greeted. "How's your evening?"

"Meh, it was okay I guess." Hiccup answered, staring at the ceiling.

"Okay? Well that's strange. You looked pretty upset when I brought you here."

"Well…yeah that's true, but I finally met one of the friends you mentioned earlier, Wasabi."

"Oh? How was he?"

"A big cry-baby. Probably one of the most sensitive guys I've met." Hiccup said, remembering the situation where he and Hiro hushed Wasabi about a certain scene in Frozen.

Jack chuckled, "Well looks can be deceiving."

"And other than that I made a new friend in Hiro Hamada and I found out that Fred Lee is a drug addict."

"What an okay evening indeed."

Hiccup raised his head and looked at Jack, taking in his pal's new 'gangster' look.

"Uh, Jack?" Hiccup called.

"Yup?"

"Why the hell are you doing this?"

Jack raised an eyebrow, confused. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is this whole rap battle thing," Hiccup said, "What is so special about this 'most awaited event' anyway?"

Jack sighed as he looked at Hiccup, "Look, I know this whole thing seems pointless and idiotic to you, but believe me if I tell you that the people are going to enjoy this. Flynn has been doing this for 4 years now, and all of it had some laughs and pants soaked with piss caused by uncontrollable glee from drunk people." He said with an enthusiastic smile.

Hiccup nodded understandably, "Well I did overhear someone say that this is no ordinary rap battle, but that's a bit way over the top."

"This **IS** no ordinary rap battle." Jack said, sitting down next to Hiccup in the bed. "It's because the whole thing is scripted."

Hiccup looked at his friend, confused as he rose up from his position, "Scripted?"

"Yeah," Jack giggled. "Remember the rap video we watched on YouTube about this guy called 'Supa Hot Fire'?"

"You mean that idiot who always win even though he raps nonsense and stuff?" Hiccup recalled as Jack nods and began to laugh.

"Well, Flynn is sort of the Supa Hot Fire of the event."

"And I'm guessing he's undefeated for years of awesome battling?"

"Ninety-nine straight battles," Jack said with a smile. "Though this time, the one hundredth, I would be the biggest threat of the streak."

"Oh yeah?" Hiccup said. "Then who are you supposed to be? And wait...**Ninety-nine?!**"

Jack ignored and stood up and turned his back to face away from Hiccup while he snickered, which earned him a questionable look from the brunette. He turned around in a flash dramatically, and did a 'cholo' move as he placed both of his fists in his chest and made a duckface as he laid back leaning in the air. "I'm Jack Frost! With rhymes as cold as ice and as smooth as the wind, leaving his opponents battered without breaking a sweat! Yo~!"

Silence.

"Seriously? You're using the name of your famous movie role?" Hiccup said.

"Why? It suits me well!"

"Have you even thought this through?"

Jack snorted, "Yeah~!"

"I'm guessing you didn't base on the tone of your voice," Hiccup said as he rubbed his temple.

"Oh now you're concerned?" Jack grinned.

Hiccup shrugged, "Just helping so you wouldn't look like an idiot."

As Jack made an amused laugh, the door opened and a man peeked inside.

"The ten minutes is up dude! Time to get this shit DONE!" He said.

Jack and Hiccup looked at each other, the former sporting a cheeky and excited grin.

"It's time~!" He said in a sing-song voice.

"Break a leg," Hiccup said as he rolled his eyes and followed Jack out of the room.

* * *

"This is it. The moment we've all been waiting for. One legend against one dauntless challenger. One incredible night! COME ON PEOPLE MAKE SOME NOISE~!"

The crowd responded with loud, roaring cheers as Jack and Flynn stared down viciously at the center. Wearing a green hooded jacket, brown hammer pants with a gold dollar-sign shape buckled belt and sun glasses, Flynn began to taunt Jack by sliding his right thumb across his neck with a smug smirk. Jack wasted no time retaliating, waving his left hand in front of his face, looking like a skinny John Cena. Witnessing the spectacle, the crowd exploded with anticipation, some even laughed and giggled out of glee.

"Alright, alright settle down now!" The emcee, who is a tan skinned, handsome looking fellow with a shaggy, blonde bleached hair said. "Before we begin tonight's event, how about we give a big round of applause to the man that made this wonderful night so far happen! Give it up for the big man Flynn! Shower this man and his mansion some blessings!"

With that the crowd began to applaud while Flynn waved his hands, appreciating the kind words he's receiving.

"Alright! Now that thing is done, ON WITH THE SHOW! Standing in my left weighing at around 150 pounds! With a record of- wait a minute. This is his first ever rap battle?! Oh dear lord! So that's why he's the dauntless challenger! Any who, hailing out of Burgess, Pennsylvania and now fighting out of Los Angeles, California! His attitude deadly cold as his rhymes are cool~! Jackson Overland! A.K.A~! JAAAACK FROOOOOOOSSST~!"

Jack then began to jump up and down as his fist is raised, earning him loud cheers.

"And to my right needing no further introduction! Will this legend win his one hundredth straight rap battle?!" From this point on the volume of the cheers increased to an all time high that night. Somewhere around, Hiccup had to cover his ears as he cringes, "This is so hyped as hell…"

"Fighting in his new home turf! He is the rich Slim Shady! THE ONE AND ONLYYYY~! FLYNN RIDEEEEEEER~!"

The people are now on its feet, while Flynn showed no emotion, trying to look as stoic as possible. Looking at Jack, he smacked his lips.

"Okay to both competitors please come closer and stand in the middle. We're about to do some toss coin," The emcee instructed. "Flynn, heads or tails?"

"Heads," Flynn answered, leaving Jack as tails.

"All right here we go!" The emcee flipped the coin, caught it in the air and slapped it in his forearms. Revealing Tails.

"It looks like the challenger's the first one to showcase his skills!" The announcer said.

Flynn made a raspberry, "Then he's first. He's going to lose any way!"

"All right Frost! You ready?" The emcee asked.

"Ready since I was born!" Jack replied with swagger.

"HERE WE GO FOLKS! DJ TURN THE BEAT UP!"

As the DJ played the music and the crowd began to bob their heads along with Jack at the music's beat.

"All right! Here we go! Here we go!" Jack began to rap.

_"I got a sense of style!_

_ You just grabbed Harry Styles!_

_ I just turned the dials!_

_ While you went to the british isles!_

_ WHAT?! OH!_

_ I'm gonna make an oath on this rap_

_ Don't touch your scrote_

_ Walk to the door and holy shit there's a note_

_ It says fuck a goat! In a boat!_

_ Oh yeah!_

_ I'm maybe slender man_

_ Uh, But I'm a fender man_

_ I said fender earlier!_

_ Fender! Like a guitar,_

_ I am going pretty far!_

_ So Flynn, yeah touch my bum_

_ And everyone! Have a little fun!"_

As Jack finished his rap, he then received a huge round of applause and cheers from the crowd. All hyped up, Jack began to break dance.

"All right that was quite a show, don't you think? How will the champ respond? So let's hear it from the legend Flynn Rider~!"

The crowd cheered much louder now as the DJ turned up the music, Flynn kept his hands in the pockets of his hoodie, his head hung low and his body bobbing up and down in timing with the beat. He too began to rap.

"**Oh come on get him a topic!**

** Or I'll send him all the way to the tropics!**

** Cause the weather is not really nice,**

** So don't ask me-uh…TWICE!**

** Uh! Only once is good!**

** Little did you know that I'm from the hood!**

** Oh! And I like food!**

** And sometimes being in the-uh…NUDE! (At this point Flynn began to adlib, but the crowd did like his verses so he's got that going for him)**

** So take off your clothes!**

** I'll scorch you on your hose!**

** Uh! But don't get too close!**

** Cause It is the bose~!**

** Yeah, I like sound systems!**

** Yeah I pissed em's!**

** I'm making up words from my lipsums!**

** Yeah I like to fist 'em and then bust 'em!**

** Oh! So talk mister, bister, lister, crister!"**

As Flynn laughed off his verse, the party goers went wild ignoring the fact that Flynn messed up. Somewhere in there, Hiccup face palmed. But deep inside his awkward, scrawny body, he admitted that this is indeed enjoyable.

"WOW! It's only round one and already a war of rhymes! Next up is round two people and this time the champ's leading the way," He walked closely to Flynn, "All right champ why don't you mix things up a little bit?" Then he gave the mic to Flynn, the DJ turning on the music once again.

But he's in a dilemma right now. He couldn't remember any of the lyrics he wrote down for the second round. Jack, who is still playing the part, told Flynn to carry on.

**"Don't you think that I'm gonna give you some slack,**

** Just because my favorite color is black!**

** Like you said earlier touch mah bum!**

** While everyone's having a little fun!"**

This time, Jack marched forward and intervened Flynn's rap with his own.

_"Hey did you know that a nipple is a point of skin?_

_ It made you so hard that you wanna get it in!_

_ But you can't cause a nipple doesn't have hole,_

_ So go to Japan and get a fucking Onahole!"_

**"You're wrong!**

** Nipples have holes they lactate!**

** And you never seen one cause you never had one**

** Milk from your mother's tit when you were young yeah!**

** You were raised on the street and you were named… DOUG!"**

"Okay why did this scene began to concentrate on nipples?" Hiccup wondered aloud.

"Because those two idiots wrote it?" Wasabi replied from behind.

"Oh, hey Wasabi."

"Nice to see you again Hiccup. Having fun here?"

Hiccup sighed, "Well, maybe a little. This evening has been rather exhausting for me, with all these energetic people around."

Wasabi chuckled genuinely.

Meanwhile, the two stars continued their heated battle.

_"That's not true!_

_ I drank so much breast milk I had to poo!_

_ I digested that thing out my face!_

_ It got me so hard I got erased out of the freakin' phonebook or some shit_

_ Yeah I saw my mom's tit, go eat a dick!_

_ I assure you that I am breast fed!_

_ If I wasn't then I would be dead!"_

**"You reacted poorly to the milk take a hint!**

** Because you are lactose intelorant!-"**

As he said those final words, the men behind and supporting Flynn began to yell, "OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH!~"

It even got the handsome emcee worked up as he did a 360 flip and he's holding his head as if his mind was blown away.

"All right ladies and gents! I guess it's pretty easy to say who won this round! Man! Now that was a savage comeback! Now the score's all tied up!"

"Don't call it a comeback! I was just warming up!" Flynn said.

As they readied for the third round, the two sides took a minute water break. Flynn had his "homeboys" (as he liked to call them) massaging his shoulders and helping him gulp down his bottle water and giving him some advice like a trainer would do to his prized fighter. Jack grabbed his in the kitchen fridge, the people surrounding him told him that they were having a great and fun time and asked some questions about what's going to happen in the final round. Jack answered that the ending might be a little corny so he added that they should brace for it.

"Okay folks gather round now! Third round coming up! Whoever gets this one will be crowned winner! Frost will go first."

The handsome emcee gave the mic to Jack.

_"All right before I start, Parental Advisory: Explicit Content!_

_ I got two beats at once_

_ Motherfucka' can you hear my killer puns!_

_ While you can go back cuddling with Punz!_

_ I got the beat! I got the rhymes!_

_ Fucker can't you see this battle's fuckin' mine!_

_ I got the moves of a DJ!_

_ You got your tongue in a BJ! _

_ Can you feel that rhyme?!_

_ Muthafucka! It taste a little lime!_

_ Take a little lick! Put it in a drink!_

_ Then you'll look like a little chink!"_

Jack finished his rap raising his hands in the air, guaranteeing victory. The crowd cheered him on.

"All right folks that's it for Jack's final rap! How will the defending champ end this thing? Let's find out…" The handsome emcee said.

"Check me out, check me out." Flynn said, "I'm gonna finish his whole career with seven words! Cause I'm not a rapper! I'm a KILLER!"

He cleared his throat, and shushed the crowd. Most of them leaned in anticipation, while Jack quietly stifled in his laughter by blocking it with his knuckles.

'This is going to be so corny…'

Silence.

**"Rock. Eat. Party. Play."**

Silence.

**"Smoke. Weed. EVERYDAY!"**

Suddenly, the sound system blasted Snoop Dogg's song making people laugh in amusement. Some even face-palmed at how awkward and corny that last line was, and yes that includes Hiccup and Wasabi.

The handsome emcee had to hold in his laughter, his tummy aching as he lied down on the floor with all-fours. Jack too lied down, laughing hysterically.

The "homeboys" began to act like crazy monkeys, running amock and too hyped up shouting and screaming.

Finally, the handsome emcee recovered, "Woooh~! That's some Rider magic right there! But! It seems a little weaker this time around. So who's it gotta be folks? Flynn?"

Flynn flexed his biceps as he shows off. He received claps and some whistles.

"Uh-Oh! I know where this is going! Who's with Frost?"

As he pointed at Jack, who was still laughing and couldn't quite get over the act a minute ago, the people answered with a big torrent of cheers securing him as victor.

"OH MY GOODNESS! WE HAVE A NEW RAP KING! Now with a record of one-and-O! JACK FROOOOOOST~!" The handsome emcee took hold of Jack's hand and raised it in the air.

"Now that the show's over, Rider would like to say a few words."

Emcee gave Flynn the mic and took off after he thanked and shaked hands with the owner.

"Okay did you have fun guys?"

"We would if that thing wasn't corny!" Snotlout shouted somewhere.

"Gee thanks Snot-face. You're truly an amazing friend! Wherever you are!"

"Thanks for the sarcastic reply you handsome devil!"

"Would you shut up! You're talking to the great Flynn Rider!" Fred intervened, still high.

The crowd laughed at the spectacle.

"So anyways," Flynn continued. "I'd like to thank you all for the warm welcome and making this not-so normal housewarming to be enjoyable, really. Although, drugs are strictly prohibited here. That means you Fred. But hey, YOLO right? And sadly the night ends here, so I want to thank you all again for a wonderful time! And have a goodnights rest!"

With that, the crowd gave Flynn kind and warm words of farewell as they dispersed.

* * *

_Author's Note!_

_The past 7 months has been rather hard for me._

_Days after I posted the fifth chapter of HJVTA, My grandmother passed away. My November and December was really depressing. __Then there's school activities like our school fair (Which I participated in contests and made my own booth) and our prom. __And lastly, I had to move in to another school in eleventh grade so I'm still adjusting to my new school's culture._

_As you may have noticed, I changed my pen name to Starblast (Formerly Nova Stargazer) due to an identity crisis. Because if you google my former pen name, you'd encounter a my little pony fan art._

_And speaking of 'My Little Pony', what is up with that show!?_

_I've become aware of it in 2012 by a so called 'brony', and I couldn't quite understand why teenage boys would become so obsessed to a girly show like that._

_So I decided to watch it last month. And honestly, I quite like it. It's not as girly as I imagined it would be in my opinion, probably the only thing girly there is the opening theme and the whole "Elements of Harmony" stuff. So...yeah the reason of my fondness to that show remains a mystery, probably my love of animated cartoons know no boundaries._

_This is not an original rap. I got it from "11 Drunk guys!" on youtube. You guys should check them out! :D_

_And do people still read this crap?_

_Anyways, I made some MAJOR editing starting from chapter 1 to 5. I almost forgot that my first ever fanfiction is a year old now! YAAAAAY!_

_(clears throat) __As always, Favorite/Follow this story and feel free to review!_

_See you guys in the next chapter! STARBLAST BLASTING OFF!_

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**


	7. The Beginning

**Hiccup and Jack Vs. The Apocalypse**

**_Chapter 7: The Beginning._**

* * *

Eventually the party ended.

The place was full of trash, reeked of alcohol, and could make someone VERY high if you know what I mean. The only ones left are five people: Flynn, Jack, Snotlout, Wasabi and Hiccup.

They cleared out some garbage lying on the couch, setting up some room to sit on and started to converse.

"The house doesn't look child proof, dude…" Jack pointed out.

"What do you mean not kid-friendly?" Flynn demanded, chugging a cup of beer.

"Yeah, man. There are a lot of sharp edges," Wasabi chimed in. "Sharp edges made of CONCRETE."

"You're going to bust your head open accidentally if you and Rapunzel aren't careful, Flynn," Snotlout said worriedly.

"I agree with them," Jack peered in the railings of the stairs, "What if you planned to raise a child after you're married? The kid could fall off of those."

"That's why they have a RAILING so we don't fall dumbass!" Flynn retorted, feeling bitter about his friends' constructive criticism.

Meanwhile, Hiccup plugged in his headphones and turned the volume up hoping the guys wouldn't notice him. Sadly, Flynn did.

"Look at Hiccup man," Flynn nudged Jack with his elbow, "Tell him to take off those ear buds and socialize with us!"

Even with the song blaring in his buds, Hiccup heard the statement, "Oh don't mind me guys. Just…continue your discussion about railings."

"How are the guys supposed to know a lot about you if you kept shutting yourself out?" Jack questioned. "They are great guys!"

"I can tell you Hiccup, I acted the same way when I met them. But after a while, I was like 'Meh. They're not so bad'" Wasabi declared.

"Guys I can honestly tell you that Hiccup is a sweetheart and a good companion to talk too," Snotlout smiled.

"Yeah, whatever Snotlout." Hiccup rolled his eyes.

Jack yawned, stretching his arms up, "I'm feeling sleepy. Do you have some coffee there?"

Flynn shrugged, "I have a coffee MACHINE, but I didn't buy coffee beans yet though."

He sighed, "Off to 7-Eleven then."

He stood up and grabbed Hiccup's arms, "Come with me man. I don't want to walk on the streets alone."

"What? That's like four blocks away you coward."

"Come on! Please? I'll treat you with a Slurpee!"

"Oh and while you're at it, buy me a pack of cigarettes man!" Flynn ordered, followed smoothly by Wasabi and Snotlout.

"Buy me a pack of gummy worms!"

"I want two Crunch bars!"

Jack rolled his eyes playfully, "All right. On the house."

Hiccup stood up, deciding to join his friend, "Let's get this over with."

* * *

It was a long walk. As expected, downtown was still buzzing with people. The stores, restaurants and even department stores continued to run their business.

"Hey, you remembered my promise this morning?" Jack asked along the way. There was a moment of silence as they walked.

"What promise?" Hiccup looked at his friend.

"That I promised that I'll stick with you back there?"

The brunette then recalled the conversation he had with Jack that morning while they were driving home, "Oh yeah that."

"Well I didn't break the promise. YOU did."

"Me? What are you talking about?"

"After we talked to Snotlout you just ditched me and went outside!"

They noticed a red light at a stop sign. They halted in their walk and continued to chat.

"You want to know why I went outside Jack?"

"Why?"

"Because Snotlout's trying to be a jerk!"

The white haired teen snorted, "Snotlout? A jerk? No way! If anything, YOU'RE being a jerk!"

"Oh my god! Jack, Snotlout's kindness is like a thin veneer! His kindness is an abnormality!" Hiccup argued.

They continued to precede, the sign of a 7-Eleven nearing. Arguments prolonged until they arrived.

"Snotlout is that nice."

"A serial killer is that nice!"

Jack held his hand up in front of Hiccup, "Okay. You win if you answer my one question. On a scale of one to ten, how HIGH is Fred Lee?"

Hiccup's face scowled as he opened the glass door, "Oh for fuck's sake Jack."

"I imagine him going wild at the party! Must be pretty damn awesome!" He giggled at his imagination.

Once they were inside the convenience store, the bright lights illuminated from the white tiles of the floor. Jack rubbed his eyes at the sudden glow.

"Ugh it's so bright," He said as he looked for candy bars.

"It is fucking bright," Hiccup responded, already heading at the Slurpee machine as Jack promised his treat.

"There are so many delicious choices…" He examined the candies. Mars? Milky Way? Tootsie Roll? He probably needed something strong to stay in the night longer so he settled for some dark chocolate. And probably a can of Monster.

Hiccup returned with a large cup of Slurpee, "Hey I thought you're buying coffee?"

"Energy drink is a much tastier choice, Hic," Jack answered.

He picked up the items of the three told him to buy and they are ready to pay the counter. A red haired father and son came into the store. The kid's face was twisting, holding his stomach. Jack and Hiccup looked with concern.

"Excuse me, but my son really needs to use the toilet," The father said to the clerk.

The clerk, who is a scary, wrinkled old lady, looked fiercely, "Didn't you read the sign? It says 'CUSTOMERS ONLY'."

"Look he really needs to go."

"I'm not gonna say this twice! Why the hell do you think I put up the sign?"

"Don't worry dad," The kid's face contorted at his aching stomach, "I can hold it…"

The father sighed, "Let's just buy something for your mom."

"Yeah, I guess you better buy something then," The old clerk held in malice.

Jack and Hiccup looked at the spectacle awkwardly. Their gazes fell to one another.

"The cash register lady is so mean," Jack commented, "I don't think I can talk to her. Will you buy these for me?"

Hiccup sighed dryly "Look. I've been thinking about this, but I'm going to go back to your place…"

"Oh my god there you go again with the introversion! Hiccup will you please be friendly to someone for at least tonight?" Jack exasperated.

"Look I'm sorry but I don't really like much over there at Rider's!"

"You've already met them and I want you to get to know them. That's NEVER going to happen if you keep pushing yourself away from us!"

The two looked like they were going to start a fight.

"I really hate it in there! Parties and-and get-togethers are just not my thing Jack! And you just can't force me to do something that I'm struggling at!"

Before Jack can answer back, the ground began to violently quake. Everyone in the store collapsed on the ground including Jack and Hiccup. The glass windows cracked and shattered. A metal rack full of chips and candies pinned Jack to the ground. The aggressive tremors occurred for seconds, until finally it stopped. Hiccup picked himself up along with the other people, Jack still pinned down.

"Hiccup! What the hell's happening?!"

Hiccup was as stunned as him. He looked around. The 7-Eleven was totaled. But once he took a good long look outside, he couldn't imagine the chaos stirring. Citizens ran around on full panic. Cars crashing through buildings, colliding to one another or even running over people. It was a bloody sight.

"What the fuck's going on?!"

He hears a beaming sound up top. A vivid blue light went down and formed a hole in the ceiling, and enveloped half of the people inside the store. Those who weren't, excluding him, Jack, and the scary clerk lady, ran outside the store in terror. The people enveloped in light began to float upwards. They were staring at the sky, their eyes forming tears. They smiled, like someone just told them something beautiful.

The old lady began to cry, "No! I'm sorry! Take me with you!"

"Take me with you? What did she mean by that?"

The people shrouded in the mysterious blue light hovered higher, until they soared up high above the clouds.

Jack finally got off the hold of the rack, "Hiccup! Help me up!"

Hiccup still stared at the sky in awe, his brain processing the spectacle. "What the fuck are those blue spotlights? Why are those guys the only ones got sucked up?"

"Hiccup! Man down! Man down!"

Hearing his friends' pleads of help, he broke from his frozen stupor. He extended his arms so that Jack could grab on it. He embraced his friend quickly after he got up.

"Are you okay?! Are you okay?!" Jack began to bombard Hiccup with questions, his pale arms shivering in Hiccups shoulders.

"Something weird just happened Jack. People just-just got sucked up into the sky!" Hiccup managed to say.

The old clerk lady cried louder, "It's the end of times! The lord is judging us all!"

" 'The end of times?' What do you mean you, old meanie?!" Jack demanded.

"Didn't you just see?! He left us all behind! I can still change my lord! WHAT THE HELL!?"

The concrete above the old lady began to crumble and collapsed, instantly killing her. Her blood and tiny bits of flesh splattered around. The two screamed in terror.

"RUN! RUN!"

The two panicked and ran outside before the building crumbled, barely taking their lives. Hiccup and Jack never looked behind. They need to get out of town ASAP.

A car turned in a corner. The two screeched and dodged, almost getting run over. The car then crashed through a building and exploded, ending the life of dozens of people.

"OH SHIT!" The two exclaimed, looking at the horrific scene.

A horn blared behind them. They peered at the back and witnessed a blonde teenager getting hit, her lifeless body flying through the air and landed with a loud squishy sound, her body mangled pooled in her own blood.

Adrenaline took over them. They ran as fast as they could and ignored the madness. The streets were filled with corpses, electric wires sparking and dangling, and houses overrun with fire.

"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU BRING ME DOWN HERE?!" Hiccup shouted.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S HAPPENING!" Jack responded.

A taxi beeped its horn behind them. Jack grabbed Hiccup by the collar to move out of the way. As expected, another car dashed through the scene and crashed to the taxi. An explosion illuminated their faces.

"WE ARE GOING BACK TO FLYNN'S!" Jack declared and the two took off.

* * *

"UNO!" Flynn yelled victoriously. Snotlout and wasabi groaned in utter defeat.

"Oh man! That's the fifth straight time you've won!" Wasabi complained.

Flynn shrugged, "Maybe I'm just fortunate?"

Instantly, the door resonated torrents of loud knocks.

"Don't ruin the door shit heads! It's open!"

Jack vigorously opened the door, panting. Hiccup and he slumped down on the floor in exhaustion.

"Woah. Are you guys okay?" Snotlout asked worriedly.

"Are YOU guys okay?!" Jack returned the question, "There was an earthquake just now! Did you guys feel that? It was insane!"

"We didn't feel anything in here. This mansion's a freaking fortress!" Flynn said arrogantly.

"That wasn't an earthquake man…" Hiccup announced, all eyes now glued to him.

"What do you mean it wasn't an earthquake?"

"It really isn't. I recall the old lady's cries, Jack. She was begging for forgiveness to God. It's something much crazier than your average earthquake."

"Yeah, what's crazier than an earthquake?" Wasabi chimed in.

"There were beams of blue light that fell down of the sky, and began to suck people up!" Hiccup explained.

"Sucking people up? What are you talking about Hiccup?" Snotlout asked intently.

"There were people. They were there in front of me and they just got sucked up into the sky!" Hiccup's voice was shaking, struggling to explain.

"But nobody got sucked up in here," Flynn proclaimed.

"Wait. Blue lights? I never saw it man," Jack informed his friend.

Hiccup looked at him incredulously, "What do you mean you never saw it?! Didn't you notice the people around us just magically vanished?"

"I didn't see any people getting sucked up by some blue light! The earthquake, yes but you're just sounding crazy man!"

"Okay you two are starting to creep me out!" Wasabi held up his arms.

They felt a strong quiver that shook the mansion. All men grabbed onto something to maintain their balance.

"IT'S NOT OVER!" Hiccup ran outside panicking. Jack followed screeching.

Believing the two, Snotlout and Wasabi began to be terrified as well and rushed outside the mansion.

"Where are you guys going?! This place is safe!" With no one around, Flynn hesitated but also scurried outside.

When he got out, a sudden warm wind met his face. His face scrunched at the sudden heat. Flynn saw his four companions staring at something… awful.

One of the reasons he decided to buy this place was that he could see the eye-widening sight of the Hollywood Hills every day he wakes up from his beauty sleep. But what if that hill, now engulfed in flames, is the sight that he'll always be seeing every morning?

Flynn walked next to them, "What. The. Fuck?"

"…It's the end of times…" Hiccup muttered, the glowing embers storming down heavily in the red, city sky.

* * *

_Author's Note! _

_This is where shit goes down..._

_And would you guys believe that it only took me 2 hours to write this chapter? It usually took me months just to finish a 1,500 word chapter in the previous ones! That is some MAJOR writers block!_

_As always, Fav it! Follow it! Review and tell me what you think!_

_ See you in the next chapter! STARBLAST BLASTING OFF!_


	8. Disaster? Lock Down!

**Hiccup and Jack Vs. The Apocalypse**

**_Chapter 8: Disaster? Lock down!_**

* * *

"HOLY SHIT!" Flynn yelled as he slammed the door open, the four trailing from behind with the same look in their faces, terror. "What the hell is happening out there?!"

"People are all freaking dead!" Wasabi cried, sitting down on the couch.

Jack went over to him, "Just calm down man."

"I'm scared Jack! What the hell's gonna happen to us?" Wasabi said, tears rolling down his eyes.

"Look, nothing's gonna happen if we're going to stay inside at all times," Jack assured.

"You're damn right we're safe here!" Flynn agreed, pacing around the room.

"Hey! Could you not shout?! Hiccup's freaking out here!" Snotlout pointed to Hiccup, his eyes wide and face dripping cold sweat, shaking violently.

"Maybe we're a little FREAKED OUT TOO!"

"He's not as strong as you!

"It's the fucking end of the world," Hiccup mumbled thickly.

"It's all right buddy," Snotlout placed a hand on Hiccup's shoulders to comfort.

"Get your fucking hands off me you prick! Stop touching me!" Hiccup said as he slapped away Snotlout's hand.

Snotlout shushed. "Hey guys can we get Hiccup some water here?! He needs rehydration!"

Jack, coincidentally in the kitchen, grabbed a bottle of water in the fridge and threw it at Snotlout.

"Here you go buddy," Snotlout offered.

But Hiccup declined, "I told you I'm all right!"

"I need to check on Hiro, Flynn!" Wasabi declared.

"Wait! You can't go outside! It's literally hell out there!" Flynn marched towards him.

"I can't just leave him alone!"

"Just call him in your cell!" Flynn suggested. He needed to check on his girlfriend's condition also. He took out his phone, but it wouldn't open.

"What the hell? My phone's dead!" He declared.

"Mine too!" Wasabi joined.

"My phone's not working also!" Jack also informed. He tried to get in touch with his family back in Pennsylvania.

"Snotlout! Get the laptop on the table over there!" Flynn ordered.

Snotlout nodded as he grabbed the gadget, which they used in the rap battle not too long ago.

They turned it open, but another crisis came to surface.

"Shit! The internet's not working!" Flynn screamed in agony.

"Oh no! Not the internet!" Jack cried.

"Let's watch the news instead guys!" Wasabi suggested.

"Yeah yeah yeah! Let's turn on the TV!" Flynn grabbed a remote control in the coffee table.

Snotlout looked around. "Where's the TV?"

"Watch," Flynn pressed a button on the remote, and some sort of contraption holding the TV in place began to rise up from the floor in front of the couch.

"It's in the floor?" Jack asked in amazement.

"In the floor. Cool huh?" Flynn bragged, his mood quickly changed.

"Wow, that is impressive," Snotlout praised.

Wasabi rolled his eyes and Hiccup scoffed in disbelief.

Flynn flipped through channels, finding news.

_"12.3 magnitude. The biggest earthquake ever to hit the United States. Police Officers from all across the country are urging people to seek shelter and stay in their homes. Also, reports of rioting are spreading not only in the U.S, but also all around the world."_

"Around the world?" Flynn muttered to himself. He turned and looked at his friends faces filled with dread, nervousness and desperation as they watched the news intently.

The reporter continued. _"Police and even military are outnumbered as people began to turn on one another-"_

No signal.

Flynn flipped through channels again, but pretty much found nothing but static. "No transmission guys…"

There was a moment of silence as they brood over the events.

Hiccup broke it as he stood up and turned to Jack.

"So, Jack. I-I-I think we should…" He looked at Flynn for a second. "Go back to your place?"

Jack shook his head. "What are you talking about dude? There is no way I'm leaving!"

"But…I don't want to die in Flynn's mansion."

"Excuse me?" Flynn sneered.

"You heard the news! It said stay in your homes!" Jack reminded. "We need to stay here until rescue comes!"

"A huge disaster happens. Who do they rescue first? FAMOUS PEOPLE!" Snotlout stated.

"Actors like us!" Flynn agreed.

"They'll get Flynn, Jack, Me!" Snotlout said. "The point is we're all getting out of this first!"

A huge explosion occurred outside that startled the five. Hiccup laid down on the floor his hands on the back of his head.

"What the hell was that?!" Jack questioned. He then peered down at Hiccup. "It's already going crazy out there and you STILL wanted to leave?"

This was the moment when Wasabi finally said something. "You know what? Fuck this! I ain't leaving even when rescue comes! We can't leave!"

"Dude! What the hell are you saying?!" Flynn said testily.

"I can't help it man! I've had a victim's mentality my whole life! You can literally smell it on me!"

Flynn sniffed the air. "Wow you're right."

"You know what?" Wasabi walked away towards one of the paintings that hung on the wall. "We need to board this house NOW!"

"Wait what are you doing man?!" Flynn demanded as he chased down Wasabi.

"We've got to protect ourselves!"

"But you can't tear down this painting! This is the 'Floating Lanterns'! This is Rapunzel's favorite!"

"We don't know how long we're going to be in here! There's bandits and riots out there!" Wasabi began to rip down the painting.

Flynn tried to get in the way to stop the bigger man, but he was easily out muscled. Desperate, he jumped from behind and piggybacked Wasabi to restrain him. "Well don't just stand there! Help me stop the Hulk!" he called for help.

They stopped in their tracks when they heard a whirring sound out side. They gazed out in the open window, and they saw a military helicopter heading towards their direction.

"Guys, look! A helicopter!" Flynn exclaimed, climbing down Wasabi's back as he pointed at the approaching aircraft. "The rescuers are here! We're gonna be fine!"

Their celebration was seized when the helicopter had gotten closer. Smoke was rising up in its engine, and its flight pattern was out of control. It spun uncontrollably as it plummeted down. It looked like it was about to crash.

"Is that some kind of landing technique?" Snotlout asked innocently.

"Oh HELL NO!" Jack cried as he braced for impact.

The helicopter finally crashed in Flynn's backyard and made a huge explosion. One of the helicopter blades speared through the mansions wall and almost impaled Wasabi. And yet, Wasabi screamed, jumping up and down holding his right arm as he cried out in pain.

"AH! DAMN IT!"

Jack, Hiccup, and Snotlout held their breaths as they watched Wasabi experiencing agony.

"Dude! Did your arm get cut off?! Are you okay?!" Flynn questioned.

"No I'm not okay!" Wasabi responded, and he revealed his injury: a small cut in his thumb. "This is your house's fault!"

"My house didn't do that!"

They looked outside from the hole that the blade went through. The whole neighborhood was totaled. And not only that, they noticed something flying from a distance. Some of the helicopters were fending off something in the air. It had wings, and its skin looked like molten rocks. This 'creature' hijacked the helicopter and a huge explosion occurred. It was unscathed as it destroyed the aircraft and flew away with a mighty roar. This is when the gunshots began to surface the surroundings.

"Okay. WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!" Jack bellowed.

Wasabi shook his head in disbelief. "Great. First is an earthquake, then riots, and now there are flying monsters?!"

"Okay new plan. We board this house up and forget about rescue," Flynn sealed.

The four immediately nodded their heads in agreement, still speechless. They would rather stay here forever than fight one of those things. But the question is: Where did those things come from? Did the blue light have something to do with them? Hiccup began to ponder. If this really is THE judgment day, then those things are probably…demons.

"Hey! Are you still with us?" Jack snapped his fingers in front of Hiccup's face, trying to bring him back to consciousness.

"Uh…yeah. Just…thinking some things…"

"You can wonder all you want about those flying monsters later. But now, we need to secure this mansion."

They began by tearing off Flynn's paintings and used them as barricades to the windows and doors that lead to the outside world, along with some other wooden flat materials such as cabinet doors and a skateboard.

Wasabi went on to look for tools in the kitchen and searched every nook and cranny but not a single tool was found.

"Hey Flynn! Do you have a toolbox or anything?"

"I don't know! Just keep looking!"

Jack found duct tapes in one of the rooms in the second floor and used them to block the cracks in the wall downstairs. Hiccup and Snotlout struggled to find the edge of the tapes, and they repeatedly cursed as they did so.

When every window was secured and blocked, they proceeded to scout some leftovers in the party. They mostly found beer though, but they actually managed to gather plenty even the ones that are half full.

Half an hour later, the five grouped up in the dining table to begin rationing the food and drinks that they collected.

"Okay, what do we got guys?" Flynn urged them to speak out.

Jack did the honors. "Okay. We gathered at least 60 beers, 4 bottles of red wine, 15 water bottles, a jug of tequila, two vodkas, and a TON of weed."

"Did you find some food in the kitchen?" Flynn asked.

"We did found a jar of Nutella, Pizza pockets, fruits, bacon, eggs, steaks, Pancakes, Cinnamon Toast Crunch, two jugs of milk, and a chocolate bar."

"How about things we need for protection?"

Snotlout responded. "We found a baseball bat upstairs and a revolver." He showed said items to Flynn.

Flynn smiled as he picked up his gun. "Ah, Old Faithful."

The four men quickly became on edge as Hiccup ducked his head to avoid getting shot.

"Uh, Flynn be careful with that," Wasabi warned as he extended his arms.

"That's very uncomfortable. Could you please put that down?" Hiccup begged still in his ducked under the table.

"Don't worry guys. I know how to handle it!"

"Tell me, is that the gun that you used against the paparazzi?" Jack asked in curiosity.

"Yeah."

"I'm sure Flynn knows what he's doing, guys! I like this! Hey, can I borrow that for a minute?" Snotlout requested with a smile.

"Are you sure? It's heavy and loaded," Flynn warned, but nevertheless he threw the gun at Snotlout. He yelped in delight as he caught the gun, and the men excluding Flynn grunted in anxiety.

Snotlout held the gun and examined it for a minute, and a mischievous and playful thought gleamed in his eyes. He pointed the gun at his friends and made popping sounds.

"BANG BANG BANG!"

"Fuck off Snotface!" Jack cried as he dodged the direction of the gun pointed at him.

"Pow! Pow! You're dead!" Snotlout continued to toy.

"Stop playing with the gun!" Wasabi said as he hid behind Flynn.

"Bang!"

"Okay that's not funny anymore Snotlout," Flynn scolded.

"Oh it's not funny?" Snotlout noticed Hiccup's head peeking from under the table. He pointed the gun at Hiccup and playfully said "Bang!"

"Stop it! We're getting sidetracked!" Hiccup announced.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," He pointed the revolver on his temple. "I'll just kill myself."

The four men begged Snotlout to stop, the man repeatedly and playfully touching the trigger. Feeling satisfied, he finally returned the revolver to Flynn who quickly snatched it away.

"I'm just trying to have some fun!" said Snotlout. "Look, just because it's the end of the world doesn't mean we can't have fun. It's like a sleepover!"

All of them glared at him.

"Okay now that jokes are done and done, how are we gonna deal with food?" Jack questioned.

All eyes gawked at the chocolate bar.

"Uhm… Can I have that?" Snotlout asked pointing.

"No you can't have it. It's mine!" Flynn responded.

"Wait what?" said Hiccup as he looked at Flynn.

"Guys, I don't want to sound rude but I specifically bought that this morning to eat after the party."

"That's weird."

"It's not weird, Hiccup. This is my favorite! Back me up Jack!"

"Yeah-no. It's not fair man! I want some of the chocolate!" Jack argued.

"I'd be pretty upset if I at least don't get a chunk of it," Wasabi joined in.

"I think the fairest thing to do is that everyone gets a fifth of everything," Hiccup concluded.

"Well in that case, I want one-fifth of your jersey Wasabi!" Flynn demanded. "I want the belly part!"

"I'm not gonna wear a crop top in here!"

"Guys, I kinda need the candy…" Snotlout interfered.

Hiccup face palmed at the guy's stubbornness. "Come on Snotlout…"

"I'm serious! I have low blood sugar!"

"Well if your blood sugar's acting up, just have a scoop of Nutella," Flynn suggested.

Snotlout found this reasonable enough and agreed. "Fair enough."

Flynn sighed, "Okay. Any more issues we want to resolve?"

The four shook their heads.

"In that case, I'm going to bed." He said as he left and went upstairs.

* * *

It was almost three o'clock in the morning and the chaos is still on-going. It actually got worse than before. As a result, they tried their best to shut their eyes close and eventually get knocked out cold in deep slumber. But the disturbing blood curdling screams and gunfire outside proved too much to overcome.

Wasabi was sweating a lot, Snotlout continuously cursed and took quick peeks in the window of his desired room, Jack simulating happy thoughts, and Hiccup shrinks down on his pillow fort in the living room.

Meanwhile, Flynn was sleeping peacefully as a baby, his eyes blind folded and headphones blaring classical orchestra music in his bedroom.

In every explosion and in every scream, Hiccup would shrink down lower and block his ears. At times like this, people would advice to pray for guidance. Hiccup was not the religious type, but it wouldn't hurt to try. If there IS a God, he really needed help right now.

He started to kneel, folded his hands together and closed his eyes. He barely does this even when he was young so he didn't know what he would say.

"I guess I'll just start…"

Before he could say a word, his ears received loud stomps that echoed throughout the room. He hid back in his pillowfort, and he watched the silhouette of what appears to be a tall creature heading his way. He could hear his heartbeat drumming in his ears, and his breathing became harsh. It got closer. Closer.

Until finally, it was just Jack wearing a blanket.

"Damn you Jack!"

"Nice pillow fort, Hic!"

"What do you want? You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Can I sleep with you here? It's too scary all by myself."

"What? But this is my little fort."

"And now, it's OUR fort."

Jack nestled up next to Hiccup in the pillow fort. Having someone rather than himself is way better now.

"Are you still mad at me?" Jack asked, turning his head to face Hiccup.

"Maybe."

"I'm sure it has something to do with coming to this house for social purposes?"

"Absolutely. And now, I'm trapped in here with a bunch of people in which I have no emotional attachment to."

"You know, maybe this whole 'end of the world' thing is meant to happen!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Maybe this happened so that we could become closer to each other," Jack speculated.

"I don't need a group of friends."

"No man is an island, Hic. And besides, you need help and camaraderie now more than ever with this earthquake type situation." Jack explained, hoping to implant this in Hiccup's mind.

"It's not just an earthquake disaster, Jack. This is judgment day." Hiccup deducted.

"Judgment day? You mean like the one in Terminator 2?" Jack asked innocently.

"No Jack! I mean the one in the bible!" Hiccup exasperated.

This earned an unbelieving snort from Jack.

"I'm serious! We saw flying monsters earlier! What if they're the demons that Satan sent from hell to purge us all?" Hiccup postulated.

"Hmm…You said that you saw blue lights that sucked people up in the sky right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"What if those things are aliens and they're taking over Earth like what happened in the second Independence Day movie?"

"Or… we're not worthy enough to go to heaven…"

The two were startled when they heard booming footsteps. Like what happened to Hiccup earlier, they watched a much more gigantic shadow heading for them coming down the stairs. They quivered under the blanket and pillows.

"What are you two doing?" The shadow asked. When the light outside illuminated its true form, it was just Wasabi.

Hiccup and Jack let out sighs of relief.

"I'm sorry if I scared you guys," Wasabi apologized.

"Come over here. The more people the better," Jack urged him to sleep with them.

Wasabi obliged, settling down next to Hiccup.

"Now I feel a lot better. Things are getting crazy out there!" Wasabi remarked.

"I know right?"

The three were frightened at the unknown voice. They looked around.

"Behind you."

They peered back from their sleeping position and they saw Snotlout in his boxers.

"Sorry. This side of the house is so open I can hear every word you guys are saying," Snotlout explained. "So I might as well hang out with you guys,"

He picked his spot right in between Hiccup and Jack. He hooked his arms around the two. "Now I feel much safer."

Jack agreed while Hiccup turned his head away in annoyance. But he had to admit, he wasn't as disturbed as before when he was alone in here.

Wasabi yawned, "Good night fellas."

"Sweet dreams, boys." Snotlout bid good night as he kissed Jack and Hiccup's forehead playfully. The continuous cries of death are not so horrifying anymore now that they're all together.

* * *

_Author's Note!_

_Well things escalated rather quickly..._

_I'm an amateur what do you want?!_

_So how would Hiccup convince the other guys that this really IS judgement day?_

_Find out in the next chapter!_

_As always, Fav it! Follow it! Review and tell me what you think!_

_See you guys later! STARBLAST BLASTING OFF!_


	9. Unexpected

**Hiccup and Jack Vs. The Apocalypse**

_**Chapter 9: Unexpected.**_

_**(WARNING: This chapter's rather...disturbing)**_

* * *

Flynn woke up rather normally. But still, he wished that he had woken up later in the afternoon. What time did he fell asleep again? Somewhere around two thirty in the morning he guessed. And when was the time he woke up? Seven thirty. No wonder he felt dozy.

Heaving a sigh, he went towards the bathroom of his luxurious bedroom. He examined his face in the mirror. His face looked so oily, and those bags under his eyes made him look so much worse.

But after what happened last night? He pretty much didn't care about his appearance anymore. Well, as long as his nose still looked like a masterpiece of human existence.

After washing his face, he grabbed his toothbrush and toothpaste then proceeded to brush his teeth on his way down the living room.

He stifled a laugh when he saw the sight before him. All of his friends' bodies were entangled with each other. Wasabi's sweaty armpit was on top of Hiccup's snoring face while Snotlout was spooning Jack and was mumbling about something sexy to make out with.

He could've laughed more and took a picture of his friends if it wasn't for the sudden smell of food.

He was the only one awake, so who the hell was the one cooking?

Unless… Someone sneaked inside the mansion while they were asleep.

Quietly, he took careful steps all the way to the kitchen. The intruder might be some sort of bandit, or worse, a RAPIST.

But goddamnit this trespasser can COOK!

Hiding behind a wall, he carefully took a peek until he caught sight of a familiar looking dude.

The man was busy cooking something, so the only thing he noticed was the man's ginger hair and fit build.

Ginger hair and fit build… Flynn wished that this guy wasn't who he thought he is.

That wish soon went down when the man turned around, a smile showing pearly whites as he sniffed at the freshly made waffles.

It was fucking Hans.

Fucking Hans, cooking the fucking food THEY rationed!

He was out in the open now, staring at Hans and was still processing the fact that one of the most annoying people in the world was here. His mouth hung open, and he let his toothbrush slide down from his grasp, a loud clack echoing the room as a result.

Hearing the noise, Hans looked forward. When he saw the dumbfounded and nearly naked Flynn, he grinned. "Good morning sunshine! Surprise!"

"GUYS! WAKE UP!" Flynn ran back hurriedly to the men's pillow fort. Flynn's cry of alarm stirred them all awake.

"Dude…It's like seven in the morning…Let us sleep…" Jack groaned as he covered his head with a pillow. The other three mumbled their agreement.

"Fuck you! We have terrible news!"

"As if last night wasn't terrible enough…"

"Don't you know?! Hans is FREAKING ALIVE!"

Jack rose up from the comforter, "How the heck is that terrible news? You should be glad that he survived."

"That's not the worst part! He's eating all the FREAKING FOOD!"

That got their attention.

"WHAT?!"

They all got up in a flash and followed Flynn to the kitchen. While the smell of breakfast was tempting, how could they relax when all the eggs were scrambled, the fruits turned into shakes, and the bacon- they couldn't see anymore bacon!

"Hey! Good morning fellas!" Hans greeted nonchalantly as he took a sip of his juice.

"STOP EATING!" Jack looked over the table. All their storage was gone in one morning.

"Please don't eat another piece of bacon!" Hiccup begged.

"Hey! Where IS the BACON!?" Flynn demanded.

"Just chill out! I'm pretty sure you can afford us some more bacon, right?" Hans said.

"But that food's supposed to last us until we get rescued!" Wasabi exclaimed.

"Rescued? What the hell do you mean by that?" Hans asked innocently. He observed the disheveled appearance's of his acquaintances. "Oh, I see what happened. You guys dropped acid, didn't you?"

He then waved a hand at Wasabi, "You don't have any pants on. You like what, fucking gone wild? Got sweaty all over the place?"

Wasabi rolled his eyes and shook his head angrily.

"Now look at you Flynn. You got white stuff all over your mouth so you probably sucked somebody's dick-"

"I brushed my teeth." Flynn intervened.

"-don't care and Snotlout probably watched and jerked off."

Hans then looked at Hiccup.

"And you, Hiccup… I didn't know you were in town! How's it going?"

"Uh…We never even talked before." Hiccup said awkwardly.

"Ha ha, I know."

Jack groaned in frustration, "Hans! We're not on acid. And most of all, we didn't suck each other's dicks!"

"Flynn Rider didn't suck any dick last night?" Hans wondered playfully. "Now I know you're all tripping."

"Wait hold on, how did you get here anyway? As far as I can remember you weren't in my guest list." Flynn asked.

"What? You think I'm just gonna stand around and miss all the fun? Hell no!" Hans said. "Shit, I might be the reason that the party got livelier! I mean, look at this place! It's like a freaking earthquake happened last night!"

Jack made a confused look. "Because there WAS an earthquake last night! Didn't you know what happened?!"

Hans shook his head. "Not a clue. I uh…passed out in the bathtub or something."

Snotlout sighed as he took a chair and sat next to the eating ginger. "Hans, you may want to brace yourself for this. Some REALLY messed-up stuff happened, and there were a LOT of fatalities…"

"Really? You're being serious now, Snotty?" Hans asked mockingly. "Alright, what's going on? Tell me more about this 'fatalities'."

"Earthquakes, riots, explosions, FLYING CREATURE THINGIES!" Wasabi ranted.

Hans hummed amusingly. "Sounds like you guys had some messed up dream."

"Wasabi's being serious!"

"Jack, this is a way better performance that you did in your previous movies. Where the hell was this in _'Rise of the Guardians'_ huh?" Hans chuckled. "_'If the moon tells_ _you something believe it'_\- I call bullshit! That's the lamest phrase I've heard in cinema history!"

Jack tried to come up with a comeback, but alas, he had come up with none. "It was in the script dude…"

"While you Snotlout, you're sucking balls! You're a comedian for pete's sake being on serious mode doesn't suit you!"

"Seriously?" Snotlout said with absolutely no humor behind it.

"…Wow. That is good. I've never seen you pull off that face before."

Jack was having none of this. "Does it seem like we're joking Hans?!"

As Jack was nagging the brains out of him, Hans reached out to the last strip of bacon.

But unfortunately for him, they noticed.

Acting quickly, he popped it in his mouth and chewed.

"Hey hey hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Jack marched forward, and he tried to prevent Hans from chewing the last bacon strip they probably would ever see.

"Give me that bacon! Give me that bacon!" Jack, in a desperate way, forced his fingers into Hans' mouth to salvage some strips.

Annoyed, Hans couldn't take it anymore as he spat out the bacon, the crumbs raining onto the table full of food.

The gang groaned in disgust and anger.

"Now look what you made me do!"

"Screw you Hans!"

Suddenly, they heard a huge crash that made them turn their heads. They all looked at each other questioningly before another one sounded off. Some of them quietly cursed.

"What the hell is that?" Wasabi wondered loudly.

"Someone's banging on the door." Flynn carefully marched forward and took a peek at the location.

As time passed by, the banging had reached in a more frequent volume. All of them took their offensive and defensive stances, except for Hans who looked rather angry for being disturbed from eating breakfast he so hardly took effort to make.

"What do we do? What do we do?" Jack rambled, instinctively grabbing something that could be used as a weapon, which so happened to be a kitchen chair.

"I freaking forgot the gun in my room!" Flynn announced.

Some of the wood that they used to board up the door broke down as the mysterious dweller knocked the door with more force. Seeing an opening, he pushed away more of the boards.

At this stage, the gang started to panic. Jack was ready to throw the chair any second, the others following his lead.

A head showed up from the hole.

"Did you NOT hear me knocking out here?! I've been knocking forever!" the innocent looking man complained.

They all sighed in relief and relaxed for now. They seriously thought it was one of the monsters.

"PLEASE! You've got to let me in!" the paley man with three strands of hair begged to them.

Flynn thought for a moment. "Hang on a sec…"

He motioned the others to come closer to him.

"Guys, I know it's really mean but…I don't think we should let him in."

Hiccup scoffed in incredulity. "Why not?"

"Yeah why not?!" the man exclaimed. "I can hear you by the way!"

Flynn turned to him. "Look man, I'm sorry because we just don't know you. You could be a looter, a killer or-or a rapist."

Wasabi gasped.

"Guys, we just boarded up this house to keep everyone and EVERYTHING out, and a stranger comes to the door and we're just gonna let him in? How can we even trust this guy?"

"I'm a celebrity like you! My name's Olaf Gad!" the man introduced himself, hoping that the fact could save him.

"Olaf what? We've never heard of you man." Flynn said in full honesty.

"You-you know, from _'Frozen'_! I-I'm the-! Ugh, Look I-I want to live! Things have gone crazy out here!"

"_ 'Things have gone fucking crazy out here!'_ This guy sucks!" Hans laughed at Olaf's demise.

"That voice… Hans? Is that you?" Olaf questioned. "It's me! Olaf! We worked on Frozen together remember?! I voiced the Snow Queen's snowman!"

Jack's eyes widened. "Seriously? You're THE snowman?!"

Olaf nodded his head vigorously. "The one and only!"

Jack then faced Flynn. "Now we've got to let him in!"

Flynn still seemed unsure. "Look even though we've known him a little better, I'm still not going to let him in! What if he's secretly a rapist?"

"You're still on about that stuff?"

"No! I-I'm not a rapist!" Olaf tried to clear things out.

"Are you sure about that?" Flynn demanded one last time.

"IF YOU WANT ME TO RAPE YOU, I WILL! JUST LET ME IN HERE!" Olaf bursted into tears.

"Just look at the poor guy, Flynn. We can't just leave him out there and die! Are you crazy?" said Hiccup.

"Then what do you suggest we do?"

"Here's my suggestion!" Hans raised his hands. "Screw you all. I'M letting him in. This is getting boring."

Flynn halted Hans from getting out of his chair, and they continued to argue about their next actions.

"There's something out here!"

They all turned their heads when they heard a mighty roar.

They saw Olaf's face tensed, and after a moment, he made a gurgling noise. The man suddenly coughed a huge amount of crimson blood, his face showed nothing but pure agony.

The gang froze, and their eyes widened in pure shock.

Olaf looked at them in a struggle.

"I-I've been impaled…"

In an instant, his head was sliced off his body. The lifeless noggin rolled towards the scarred group, leaving a bloody trail.

They watched as the head got closer to them. Wasabi and Hiccup bit their knuckles to keep themselves from screaming. The creature that killed Olaf roared one last time, and they had to make sure that thing does not find out about their well-being as it leaves the area.

No one reacted still.

Except Hans, who just realized that everything that the others told him were real.

"This is real! THIS IS FUCKING REAL!"

He kicked the lifeless head, and it hit Flynn bull's-eye in the stomach. The kick also resulted a huge spurt of blood to come out of the neck where the head was cut off.

Flynn screamed as he held Olaf's head, blood covering almost the entire part of his body. He dropped the head and ran around the room while he still screamed.

The head rolled over to Jack, who pushed it away with his sock covered foot. Then it was Wasabi's turn to move the head away from them, screeching like a woman. Hans continued Wasabi's demise, kicking the head with huge disgust. It once again rolled over to Flynn, who pushed it away with his hands. Unfortunately, he was standing on fresh blood that made him slip.

This activity continued for another minute.

"Guys! Cut it out!" Snotlout held out his hands. "This man's alive a few minutes ago! We can't play soccer with his head!"

Snoutlout mustered up his will-power to hold and pick up the head while the others gave him words of encouragement.

So far so good, until fresh ounces of blood oozed out of Olaf's chopped head.

Snotlout couldn't take it anymore, so he dropped the head with no hesitation whatsoever.

"He blinked at me! He blinked at my face!" this results a rather violent reaction from the others.

Hiccup was surprised that he was the one who was less mortified. He took staggered walks towards the pillow fort to grab a blanket. Once he arrived back at the goriest part of the mansion for now, he quickly covered the head much to the delight of his companions. Jack grabbed the clothed head and threw it outside of the mansion.

They all took deep breaths to clear their minds.

"Okay…" Jack gulped. "Someone should look out the hole."

"I ain't looking out that hole!" Wasabi exasperated. "The last person who looked through that hole got his head chopped off!"

"Whatever is out there might still be out there so we shouldn't do that." Hiccup spoke up.

Flynn got an idea. "I know how we can find that monster. My library has a lookout so we should look there."

He motioned the others to climb up the stairs with him, all the way in the third floor.

The lookout was boarded as well, so they took it down gently.

The sight before them was horrific in so many ways.

All of Los Angeles was burned to ashes. Glowing embers flowed freely with the summer wind as thick smog gave them a hazy view. Giant holes that bursted out thick clouds of smoke rose up into the air. And the thing that really scarred their minds was the ridiculous amount of corpses that scattered around the streets. Mangled, bloody bodies.

"Wha-What the hell is going on!?" Hans demanded, seeing the destruction himself for the first time.

The only reply that they could give was a shrug.

* * *

_Author's Note!_

_Well, this chapter's late unexpectedly._

_I'm kinda busy the past few months. I almost failed my classes this semester lol._

_and I was busy with my other fanfic. If some of you follow me, you know what that is._

_Hope you all liked this update!_

_As always, Fav it! Follow it! Review and tell me what you think!_

_See you in the next chapter! **STARBLAST BLASTING OFF!**_


	10. The End Journal 1

**Hiccup &amp; Jack Vs. The Apocalypse**

**The End Journal #1**

* * *

**April 7, 2015**

**11:45 P.M.**

* * *

_This is Flynn Rider. I wrote this journal in my house, in my library to keep track of what was happening at the moment._

_Also, I was supposed to use a video camera, but the batteries were dead. Making a Video Diary was in my bucket list god damn it!_

_So my friends (Jack Overland, Wasabi Ginger, Snotlout Georgeson, and Hiccup Haddock) and I have been stuck here for almost a day now, and we are barely keeping our selves together._

_We have no contact to our loved ones, we are running low on supplies, and the only thing we could do right now was lock the mansion down and, if possible, survive._

_Oh, and speaking of low supplies, I would like to thank Hans McSouth for that one._

_Yeah. Hans? as in that charming Prince red head in Frozen? That's the one, and he definitely lived up to his character in being a total dick._

_Okay, he had no idea that there was a disaster and was completely being nice by cooking us breakfast but still._

_I just couldn't believe he's here of all people. I didn't even invite him to my housewarming party but he did and passed out in my bathroom, if I recall correctly._

_Even though he was an amazing actor to work with in a scene, his goddamn attitude irks me. Honestly, he's worse than me. I don't even know how I feel about him anymore. I've been feeling really weird about him lately like, I don't really know If I want to be friends with him anymore._

_So now we are now stuck together with him in disaster lock down, so_

* * *

Flynn heard a surprising knock at the door that he jerked off his seat.

"Come in!" Flynn called.

The door opened and, coincidentally, it was Hans.

"Oh. Uh… Hans you're still awake."

"I should say the same statement to you." Hans replied. "What are you doing in the library?"

"I'm reading a book. What else am I supposed to do here?"

Hans nodded understandingly, "Okay, well, I guess I should leave. Just checking on you."

Flynn put up a smile, "Yeah good night dude."

As Flynn watched Hans leave, he heard a slight hint of snickering from the ginger when he closed the door.

"Fuckin' nerd… hehehe…" Flynn heard Hans voice outside.

He sighed and continued to write in the Journal.

* * *

_So now we are now stuck together with him in disaster lock down, so fuck that dude._

_Tomorrow morning, we all agreed to discuss the origins of this end of the world thing, and I hope that we can find clarity._

* * *

_Author's Note!_

_Last upload of the year for me._

_A short filler one for the upcoming chapter so keep your eyes peeled._

_2016 has been a crazy year, don't you think? Anyways, hope everyone had a fantastic time!_

_Fav and Follow this story if you liked it, and see you guys next year! Until the next chapter! **STARBLAST BLASTING OFF!**_


	11. Ways to Cope Up

**Hiccup &amp; Jack Vs. The Apocalypse**

**_Chapter 10: Ways to Cope Up_**

* * *

Two days had passed since the chaos, and even though they had witnessed and experienced firsthand the terrors of the unknown apocalyptic circumstances, the six surviving men managed to hold on to their sanity and away from the dangers of the outside world.

Flynn's gaming set and _Just Dance_ really helped a lot they admitted. But other than that, they always patrol around the mansion to make sure there were no false barricades. So far, so good, and thanked that those monsters didn't mind breaking in.

After a very peaceful breakfast, Flynn wasted no time to begin a discussion.

"Alright guys, just like we talked about yesterday, gather all the info we know about huge, natural disasters." Flynn began. "and If you don't mind, I'll be the first to speak."

Most of the men nodded in response. Fading into the background, Hiccup held his own investigation about the disastrous phenomena as he flipped the pages of the bible he so carefully handled.

"So the first thing that happened, as we all know, is an Earthquake." Flynn rose. "And what do Earthquakes cause?"

Snotlout raised his hand. "Tsunamis?"

Flynn snapped his fingers as if he deemed the response correct. "Tsunamis. And tsunamis cause other tsunamis, disaster."

Wasabi, who was the smarter man of the bunch, shook his head. "That makes no lick of sense, Flynn."

"I mean, for all we know, maybe Flynn finally admits he's gay and that's the reason why all of this is happening." Hans teased, earning him a glare from the man stated.

"We also saw a bunch of sinkholes outside." said Jack after he took a drink. "Every time I turn on the news, sinkholes in South America. A bunch of South Americans getting sucked into the ground."

"Sinkhole De Mayo." Snotlout suggested.

Jack nodded. "Sinkhole De Mayo. They call it that because sinkholes happen in the summer time."

Wasabi sighed, rubbing his temples. "That's even worse than Flynn's."

"Okay then, Mr. Smarty pants. What's your view about this?" Flynn demanded.

"I honestly have no explanation." Wasabi admitted. "Since we're in California, earthquakes are pretty usual. But, the riots, the flames, and… whatever those things outside that are killing people. It's beyond logic."

"I agree with Wasabi." Hiccup spoke up, tearing his eyes away from the bible. "This destruction isn't caused by earthquakes or forest fires or sinkholes. I think I know what it is."

All the attention in the room was now focused on him. The attentive eyes of his companions were making him unsettled, since it was so rare for him to share his opinion to something big and important, this thing even more so. He sighed and shrugged, and he had a feeling that they are not gonna agree with him on this one.

"I think it's Judgement Day…"

Hiccup already heard some snickers, and confused with slightly amused looks.

"Judgement Day? You mean like the one in Terminator?" Flynn questioned.

"That's exactly what I said two days ago." Jack said in amusement.

"Guys I'm serious." Hiccup lifted the bible for emphasis. "It's all in this book, The Book of Revelations. Please hear me out and you tell me that what I'm describing isn't what's going on right now."

Flynn looked at the others. Most of them shrugged, their expressions saying that Hiccup would probably make more sense than the ones they shared. Flynn sighed and gestured Hiccup to carry on.

Hiccup nodded and opened the book, "It goes like this. _'The skies shall open up, and the light of the Lord shall shine down, and those of good heart shall be brought into my kingdom of Heaven.'_ That's the Rapture, I-I think those are the giant beams of blue light.

"_'And there will be a great mountain of burning in fire.'_ The Hollywood Hills are literally engulfed in flames as we speak-"

"The Hollywood Hills isn't a mountain. It's a HILL." Flynn intervened, making Hiccup sigh. "and it takes about ten minutes to get across it with no damn traffic."

"That's right, in Coldwater," Jack joined in the conversation. "But I always take Laurel Canyon."

"Cahuenga, Cahuenga." Hans rambled as he ate the leftover CT crunch on his plate.

"I usually zip down Barham." Snotlout announced.

"Guys, can you let Hiccup finish please?" Wasabi asked politely. The four L.A residents died down their conversation.

"Thank you." Hiccup said to Wasabi. "_'And out of the pit rose a great red dragon having seven heads, that old serpent called the devil and Satan, which deceiveth the whole world, was released onto the earth.'_"

Hiccup showed the portrayal of the demon for the others.

Hans gasped as he looked at it. "Oh my god, I love that dude. He's from _Where the Wild Things Are_."

Meanwhile, Flynn crossed his arms. "Okay, I've heard enough and I can honestly tell you, with no hesitation whatsoever, that _that_ is a load of BULLSHIT."

Hiccup scoffed. "It's not bullshit. This is the closest thing we can ever get an answer from."

"Oh, and you wanna know something else Hiccup? If this is Judgement Day and all the good people were sent to heaven, what you're saying is me, Jack, Snotlout, Wasabi, and Hans, are a bunch of assholes." Flynn rested his chin on his hands, glaring at Hiccup. "and if this really is the Apocalypse, you're here too."

Hiccup's eyes widened. It felt like he'd been hit by a ton of bricks, coming from a mile away. Why didn't he realize this sooner?

"That means you're just as shitty as the rest of us then." Flynn spat bitterly. "Doesn't feel too good, does it?"

Hiccup was left speechless. He looked at Flynn for a moment before staring down his plate, releasing a sigh of grief. They all looked at Hiccup with sad eyes, even Hans. Flynn pinched the bridge of his nose. He always hated bringing people down.

"Look, Hiccup, I'm sorry if I acted like a jerk just now." Flynn apologized. "It's just that… this whole thing took a lot in me you know? I'm sure the same can be said with the others. About this whole… hell's literally broke loose and all the sinners are left to dust in here… it's just upsetting even if you're not really gonna think about it."

"I second that." Wasabi said. "I'm straight-out lovable. I can't remember something that I did that's worth sending me to hell."

"I may not look like it but I always donate to charity." Snotlout announced.

"Me too. In fact, I always go to the orphanage to play with the kids." Jack informed.

"Well, I'm a pretty good actor, so I got that going for me." Hans stated lazily. The others thought that he would definitely go straight to hell.

"I… understand guys. I'm sorry if I got you all upset." Hiccup apologized.

"Nah, don't worry. I'm sorry too if I snapped on you." Flynn replied. "Why don't we leave a pin on this discussion?"

They carried on the day. Once they were done, Jack and Hiccup cleaned their pillow fort while Wasabi, Snotlout, and Flynn went to take care of their respective bedrooms. Unfortunately for the red head, he was forced to sleep in the bathroom. The only thing keeping him warmth was the blanket he had over the bathtub which served as his bed. He did like the privacy here though, especially when he's taking care of his… pent up frustrations.

An hour or two before noon they would play 5 rounds of poker with Flynn and Hans, being the more experienced gamblers of the group, standing tall. Then it was lunchtime, which meant the start of the arguments about equal distribution. Wasabi was assigned to cut the expensive block of cheese that Flynn bought from his trip in Italy a month ago.

"You're not cutting it all?" Jack said impatiently.

"I'm measuring it first, and we need to store some if we don't wanna die of hunger! So stop annoying me, Frost!" Wasabi always was the organized one. He liked to keep everything perfect and tidy, you see.

"Why don't you divvy it up first?" Snotlout suggested.

"That's smart, Snotlout." Jack complimented.

"What kind of cheese is this, though?" Hiccup sniffed the aroma. "It smells awesome."

"It's like Fruyere or some shit."

Silently, Hans thought of some way to get a bigger portion of the cheese. He licked his fingers and ran it across the surface of the cheese. "This is mine."

As expected, the other men groaned in annoyance and hatred.

"Come on, Hans!"

"Why the hell did you lick your finger?"

"Un-freaking-believable!"

"That is gross!"

Hans just laughed at their reactions. "They're all equal, so what does it matter?"

"Keep your hands AND fingers off please?" Wasabi warned, devastated at the possible contamination of the food.

Flynn went back down from the second floor. "Hey guys! I found some crackers!"

"DON'T LET IT NEAR HANS!" They practically shouted.

"…Eh?"

As the afternoon arrived, the six men all huddled up around a coffee table that bared… substances they had never thought they would have a ton of.

"So…what are we going to do with all these drugs?" Jack rose as Flynn and Snotlout shrugged while Wasabi and Hiccup looked wary.

"Oh I know what we're going to do with it." Hans smirked. "Let's _do_ it all."

"That's the last thing on my mind." Hiccup said. He felt his mouth dry, so unconsciously, he reached for the suspicious can of soda and took a sip to quench his thirst. "What nutrition will we get from this anyway?"

Hans couldn't help but snicker. "You should've thought of that before you drank that can full of ecstasy."

The skinny boy immediately spat the liquids out of his mouth, his eyes wide. "WHAT?"

And the night had just got interesting.

Jack had never seen Hiccup have this much fun, as long as he could remember. Him, Flynn, Snotlout laughed and hollered as Hiccup, now shirtless and high as a kite right now, battled Hans who was in the same condition as him in a Star Wars role playing game.

Hiccup and Hans held separate lamps without the shades as they made overdramatic light saber noises.

"It's over now, Haddock!" Hans exclaimed. "I have murdered all the Jedi masters! There's no way you can stop me now!"

Hiccup smirked. "Perhaps, but I was destined to be the greatest among them all! Feel my force, Hans!" He extended his arms towards Hans in a choking manner, Hans following along and acted as if he was getting choked.

The men who were watching reeled in as they laughed at the spectacle.

"Oh my god, I've never seen something this entertaining in my life!" Snotlout stated, wiping tears in his eyes due to all the hilarity.

"This is priceless! Priceless!" Flynn chortled and high-fived Jack.

"You guys are crazy…" said Wasabi, sitting out with a cup of wine. "So, what will you guys tell Hiccup once he snapped out of it?"

Flynn guffawed. "Who cares? And I'm getting this all on VIDEO!"

Wasabi sighed, "I'm surrounded by the biggest jerks in the world."

* * *

_Author's Note!_

_A pretty short chapter for my first update this year. School's been sucking my soul, hence the late update (I was planning to around February) and there you go. I hope this was decent enough though. Next chapter will be full of laughs, I promise._

_Oh, and It's a good thing that I always watch Tangled: The Series. I'm in love with that show right now, and seeing Flynn in there always reminds me to continue this Fic for some reason._

_Anyways, Read it! Fav it! Follow it! Review and tell me what you guys think! I don't bite! **LUMINOUS FADING AWAY...**_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**


End file.
